Digimon : Angels and Demons
by Liam Redfield
Summary: Hikari Kamiya and her partner Gatomon find themselves trapped in the digital world with an unlikely person,who strangely is partner to an Impmon...they shall encounter many challenges and battles...Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1 : The Dark-hearthed and Good

Kari was sitting in her history class drawing on her sketch book,ignoring the teacher was speaking about ancient gods and the the teacher noticed Kari drawing he shook his head,walked over to Kari,as she slowly looked up the teacher snatched her sketchbook and placed it on his table.

"Pay attention,`t make me call home again."said the teacher placing the sketch book on his teacher then turned around.

"Now,can anyone tell me the Seven sins?"asked the the back of the class a teenaged boy with black hair lifted his hand.

"Ah, tell me."said the teacher causing the class to turn around and look at the new student,which most of the girls adorded and found him attractive.

"Pride,lust,Greed,envy,wrath,gluthony and slothony."replied Raimu

"Very good,now every Sin had a demon to present it."continued the teacher writting on the board.

"Lucifer,Mammon,Asmodeus,Leviathan,Beelzebub,Amon and Belphegor."added Raimuu

"Yes.."the teacher turned around and leaned on the board. "May I ask how you know so much about the Demons and they`re sins?"asked the teacher.

"Uh..it`s a kind of hobby of mine."replied Raimu

"Weird for someone of you`re age to have such a hobby,tell me how well do you know this 'hobby' of your`s?"grinned the teacher.

"Luxuria,Gula,Avaritia,Acedia,Ira,Invidia qoud Superbia."replied Raimu

"What`s that?"asked the teacher.

"That`s Latin,sir."smiled a girl that was sitting next to Kari.

"Well, you`re assigment is to write a 500 word essay about the ancient demons,gods or expecting this work on my desk by tuesday."said the students packed they`re stuff and walked out of the ,as she did everyday went into the computer labs to meet with her firends and their digimon.

While walking towards the labs she noticed the new guy walking in,he sat on a chair and placed his digivice onto the motherboard causing it to glow in a black light,meanwhile Kari sat down next to the window waiting for her friends to arrive,after a few minutes Matt,Tai,Tk,Sora and Izzy arrived and sat down beside one computer placing they`re digivices,the digivices glowed in several different ,Gatomon,Biyomon,Gabumon,Gatomon,patamon and Tentomon jumped out of the screen and landed onto the ground.

The digimon ignored they`re friends and instead started to search the room.

"Agumon what are you guys doin?"asked Tai slightly confused

"Theres...a virus...digimon...around here.."replied Agumon while sniffing the ground.

"A virus digimon?In the school?"replied Sora

"I found it!"yelled Patamon pointing at an imp-like digimon which was sitting on a desk beside the new the digimon and tamers ran over to see the virus digimon and his partner.

"Whose he?"asked Tai

"He`s in my class..he`s new."replied Kari

"Got a problem brats?"asked the Imp digimon

"Brats?Hey buddy it`s a six to one fight.I`d watch it if I were you."said Matt angrily.

The imp digimon got up and walked towards Matt somewhat angrilly.

"First I ain`t you`re 'buddy' and second it wouldn`t be smart fighting me cause if you do that you`re putting all digimon in ..blonds.."said the imp digimon

"He`s right."said Izzy

"Whats the whole point of trying to fight us?It`s really tough bringing six people to attack one guy isn`t it?"asked Raimu walking towards Matt and standing infront of him causing him grow anger and hate towards Raimu.

"Raimu this digimon can`t be you`re `s a virus digimon,he`s trying to trick you."said Kari

Raimu turned around and pulled out a Black and purple digivice from his pocket.

"That possibly be his..,must be a fake."said Izzy

"You were saying?"replied Raimu turning the digivice on,causing everyone to relize what they were getting into by trying to attack the imp.

"We`re real sorry,we didn`t know virus digimon could be friendly."said Tk

"Think before you leap,before you act,before you`re stupid,it helps."chuckled Raimu walking out of the middle and walking towards the door followed by Impmon,Tai stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What now?"asked Raimu pulling his arm out of Tai`s grip.

"We`re not allowed to leave this room with our digimon."explained Tai

Raimu closed the door,walked over to the window and sat there cleaning his jumped onto the window seal,looked out of the window and tightend his fist in anger.

"They`re here!"said Impmon,Raimu looked up at him and quickly stood up.

"You sure?"asked Raimu

"Yeah,let`s go!"said Impmon

"Whose here?"asked Kari

"The end."replied Raimu opening the door and running out of the computer room followed by Impmon.

"The end?...let`s follow him."said Tai

Tai and rest of the group including they`re digimon ran out of the school after looking in the streets for Raimu and they found Raimu standing on a bus with impmon next to ran over to him and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"asked Sora

"Are you blind?"asked Raimu pointing at a large Demon digimon standing on the top of a roof.

"What is that?"asked Kari

"Barbamon."replied Impmon

The earth shook as it roared,causing the people to run in fear.

"Impmon end him!"said Raimu lifting his jumped into the air and transformed into a Neodevimon.

He flew up to Barbamon and fired multiple hot flames at him only causing him to laugh.

"Rai I see the gem!"yelled Neodevimon

"Grab it!"replied Raimu

"Gem?"asked Izzy

"The gem of greed."replied Raimu

"Why would you want that?"asked Izzy

"I have my reasons."replied Raimu

"Agumon help him!"said Tai

Agumon evolved into MetalGreymon and flew up next to Neodevimon.

"I don`t need you`re assistance!"said Neodevimon flying towards Barbamon,only to be grabbed by Daemon and thrown into the street,creating a large crater.

"What?Daemon too?"asked Raimu

"Foolish human...do you think we wouldn`t be prepared for you?"asked Daemon.

Lucemon,Lilithmon,Leviamon and belphemon flew into the city sitting on the buildings while Lilithmon flew down to Raimu and slowly walked around him seducivly,placing the palm of her hand on his shoulders.

"Tell me...why be a mortal...when you have the power...to be immortal?"Asked Lilithmon in a seductive voice. "You could forever be with me...king and queen of our realm...and the world..."added Lilithmon

"Don`t fall for it!"said Sora while the guys stood immobalized by lilithmon.

"Don`t believe her!"added Kari

Raimu got out of Lilithmon`s grip and jumped backwards with an angered flew towards her allies.

"Thanks."nodded Raimu.

Kari smilled,lifted her digivice causing Gatomon to evolve into flew up next to Neodevimon,aiming her bow at belphemon.

"Guys snap out of it!"said Sora shaking Matt and Tai.

"This is you`re last us or die with the rest."said Lucemon

"Im gonna enjoy ripping you`re head off you`re body."smiled Neodevimon

"Then let us start,you will be the first living creatures to view our new world!"chuckled Lucemon

"Huh?Whats going on?"asked Tai and Matt as they snapped out of Lilithmon`s spell.

"Help you`re sister!"said Sora pointing towards Angewomon.

"Greymon back `em up!"said Tai

"Gabumon get in there!"ordered Matt causing Gabumon to transform into Weregarurumon.

Weregarurumon stood on the bridge while Neodevimon,MetalGreymon and Angewomon were in the air side-by-side.

"Ready?"asked Neodevimon

"Yeah."nodded Angewomon

MetalGreymon nodded and Weregarurumon gave a posivite thumb.

"Demonic rapture!"yelled Neodevimon flying towards Lucemon holding two demonic blades in his hands.

"Celestial arrow!"

"Beaming howl!"

"Jurasic Blast!"

The good digimon were no challenge for the demon lords and slowly started to and Neodevimon landed slowly defending the tamers while Lucemon and Lilithmon walked towards the tamers.

"Poor humans...did you actually think you could defeat us?"laughed Lucemon

"Atleast we tried."replied Angewomon exhaustedly.

"Do not speak child!"replied Lucemon slapping Angewomon to the ground.

"Don`t touch her!"replied Neodevimon charging into Lucemon,tackling lucemon to the ground and punching him savagley only to be pushed then grabbed by his neck and held to a building slowly suffocating.

"Is she really worth dieing over?"asked Lucemon

"Im not letting you..harm anything...else!"replied Neodevimon pushing himself off the building and slamming Lucemon into a metal walked over to Neodevimon unnoticed and dag her claws into his back causing him to let go of Lucemon and fall to the ground.

"Devimon..."exclaimed Raimu jumpming off the bus and running over to Neodevimon.

"Foolish children..."chuckled Lucemon

"Enjoy the digital prison we`ve been kept in."chuckled Daemon causing a dark purple colour to glow around the grabbed Kari`s hand while she held Angewomon tightly.

"What`s going on?"asked Kari scaredly.

"Don`t let go!"replied Raimu

"Kari!"yelled Tai while he held Agumon.

Kari held onto Raimu`s arm as the world turned black,they felt they`re clothes burn as they hit the ground.

Three days later...somewhere in the digital world...

Kari Woke up coughing and looked around and slowly stood up,she looked at her torn to where she was laying was Raimu,Impmon and Gatomon,all asleep and injured.

"Rai..(couch)..Raimu (cough)...Wake up..."shivered Kari shaking his opened his dark brown eyes to find Kari infront of slowly sat up and looked at the sandy beach.

He got up and limped over to a small water well and pulled up water from the bucket.

He gave the bucket to Kari first,the bucket was quickly drained as she drank the cool water which hydrated her.

"Thanks.."smiled Kari licking her torn lips.

Raimu drank another bucket of water and wet his hair with the remaining water.

"Don`t mention it..."replied Raimu walking over to Impmon and sitting next to Impmon.

"Where are we?"asked Kari

"I take it that this is the digital world..."replied Raimu

"I don`t remember this place..."replied Kari sitting next to Gatomon and placing her head on Kari`s lap.

"We have to find shelter,we`re too weak to fight anything."said Raimu standing up and lifting Impmon over his shoulder.

He helped Kari up by giving her his hand and lifting her,She carried Gatomon in her arms as they started to walk on the sandy beach.

"Do you think I`ll ever find my brother?"asked Kari

"Depends..."replied Raimu

"on what?"asked Kari

Raimu turned around.

"It depends if you`re going to keep on talking or not!You need you`re energy to survive and talking isn`t helping you!Just do us both favor and shut up!"replied Raimu causing Kari to frown somewhat scared yet turned around and continued walking followed by about three hours of walking Raimu pointed at what looked like a fishing village,they ran towards it to be greeted by a group of Fishermons.

"Herro humans...are you lost?"asked one of the gilled digimon which was holding a spear in his fins.

"Yeah..uh..we kinda woke up on a beach."replied Kari

"You`re friends look beat up...if you like you can rest in a hut."said one of the looked over to the fishermon.

"Thanks,my shoulder`s starting to ache."chuckled Raimu

The fishermon took Kari and Raimu into a hut and left closing the door behind ad Kari placed Gatomon and Impmon on the hay bed and sat down on the wooden looked at Kari`s digivice that was glowing faintly.

"Hey,you`re digivice...what`s up with it?"asked Raimu

Kari lifted her digivice and looked at the screen,meanwhile Raimu`s began glowing in a faint purple picked it up and examined they found themselves standing on a floating platform,infront of them stood two angels,a knight and a shaman.

"Welcome Hikari."smiled the female angel

"Raimu we`ve been waiting for you."said the male knight.

"Where are we?"asked Kari somewhat scared.

"This is the realm of balance,but it`s slowly dieing."replied the male angel.

"Because of the darkness?"asked Kari

"Yes Hikari,also because of those fiends."replied the male angel

"Who are you?"asked Raimu

"My name is Dynasmon and this is are here to guide you."replied the male knight.

"Why are we here?"asked Kari

"Because you`re fate demands it."replied Dynasmon

"Fate?..."asked Raimu looking at Kari then back at the digimon.

"As you may know,Hikari...you are the guardian of first Tamer to ever be blessed with the crest of light."said Venusmon walking over to Kari and Raimu holding a dove in her hand.

"Guardian?,I never knew about guardians..."replied Kari

"Really?Guardians are the few humans that are able to speak to two guardians are left."smiled venusmon,she then kneeled down to Kari`s size and placed her hand on Kari`s shoulder,causing a white aura to surround her,when the white aura left Kari was wearing a pink sleevles shirt,a white belt,a pair of jeans,white sneakers and white fingerless gloves which covered up to her elbow.

"You look much better with these,I studied what you human girls like to wear."smiled Venusmon

"Thanks,I love them."smiled Kari looking at her clothes cheerfully.

"You trully have the beauty of an angel."smiled Venusmon walking back next to the walked over to Raimu holding a large spear in his right hand.

"Raimu Suzuki...I used to watch over you`re father when he was a boy and Iv`e been watching over you since you met you`re you`re father you were supposed to hold the crest of friendship but after what they did to you...(exhale)..It left you with Darkness."said Dynasmon

"Darkness...I`m...I`m supposed to be one of them?"asked Raimu

"Exactly,you have the power to change the tides of any battle...but remember,never sacrifice the good for any other cause."said Dynasmon kneeling to his size.

He grabbed his arm softly and caused a dark aura to surround the aura left he was wearing a white shirt,black leather jacket,a black belt,black army pants,black boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Raimu Suzuki...the only human to be cursed with the darkness...you`re quite something aren`t you?"asked Dynasmon

"Depends what you`re talking about."smiled Raimu

Dynasmon chuckled then a serious tone entered his tongue.

"Raimu...when you and Impmon become strong enough you will become one of the keys to the demon gate...never fall under they`re power..."said Dynasmon standing up and walking back to the other digimon,Raimu and Kari looked at each other then back at the digimon.

"There`s one more thing we must give you before you return to the digital world."said the male angel giving Kari a diamond in the form of the crest of Light and giving Raimu an onyx carved crest of Darkness.

"Those are the original crests,the first ones ever hold certain power to allow you and you`re partners to evolve to the next tier-Omega."explained the female angel

"I`ve never heard of Omega digimon."replied Kari

"That`s because there have only been three digimon that could evolve to that `re existance died when they were defeated by the Demon lords."replied the female angel.

"Good luck children...we`re all counting on you."said Venusmon

Raimu and Kari opened they`re eyes and found themselves back in the hut,sitting back on the stools,slightly confused.

"Was that a dream?"asked Kari

"Too real to be a dream..."replied Raimu holding the Onyx crest.

"You`re right...now what?"asked Kari

Raimu stood up and examined his jacket.

"You`re the guardian,you tell me."replied Raimu,Kari stood up ad walked over to Gatomon.

"Well without these two,we ain`t goin nowhere."smiled Kari

"I got just the thing!"replied Raimu walking out of the hut and returning with a bucket of water.

"One last up Impmon."said Raimu,Impmon replied with a loud held her mouth laughing while Raimu emptied the bucket of cold water on the sleeping digimon causing them to jump off the bed and swear at Raimu.

"All finished?"asked Raimu placing the bucket on the floor.

"What if Im not?Gonna stop me?"asked Impmon

"Yeah and why are you laughing?"asked Gatomon pointing at Kari.

"Nothing...it`s just too funny!"laughed Kari

"What`s with the clothes?"asked Impmon.

"A hot chick gave us them."smiled Raimu

"Really?What size?"asked Impmon

"Ahem!"coughed both Kari and Gatomon not agreeing with they`re conversation.

"Uh,right sorry."chuckled Raimu rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think we should find a way to get home."replied Kari

"Really?What gave you that idea?"asked Impmon sarcastically.

"Are you always a jerk?"asked Kari.

"Most of the time,yeah."replied Impmon while arranging his red cloth.

"Let`s go!"said left the wooden hut and the fishing village and started to follow a path that took them into a dense and dark forest.

Gatomon and Kari walked together while Raimu and Impmon lead the way talking loudly about girls and games.

"But seriously,one of the hottest chicks i`ve seen in my entire life was that lilithmon...she`s got the body."chuckled Impmon

"Tell me about it."laughed Raimu

"She`s a slut."groaned Gatomon turned around with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Do I smell a jealous pussycat?"grinned Impmon.

"You`re soon gonna smell her paw in you`re face."replied Gatomon tightening her left paw into a fist.

"Don`t worry,im always available."chuckled quickly punched him in the face turning him around and shutting him up.

"How about now?"asked Gatomon

"Whatever im not even into animals."replied Impmon

"Animal?Did you just call me an animal?"asked Gatomon raging out and walking infront of stopped him from walking by standing infront of him.

"You heard me."replied Impmon.

Gatomon went to punch him again but this time Impmon dodged and jumped onto a tree.

"What`s wrong pussycat?Can`t climb?"asked Impmon teasing Gatomon.

While the digimon were fighting and picking on eachother Raimu and Kari were having the time of they`re lives enjoying the show.

"So..Rai..what did Dynasmon mean when he said 'what they did to you?'"whispered looked at kari with a cold look then turned his head back towards the road.

"...They took something from me..something more valuable then diamonds."replied Raimu

"So you`re telling me that you`re risking you`re life just for an item?"asked Kari

"Yeah well,some items mean alot to a person."replied Raimu

"I understand..."smiled Kari

"You do?Really?Mind explaining?"asked Raimu with a smile.

"Gatomon used to have a friend which died protecting it wasn`t thanks to him I wouldn`t have Gatomon."replied Kari,Raimu gave Kari an understanding face and kept silent while the other two fought.

"Gatomon you know what they say when people pick on you?"asked Kari looking back at Gatomon.

"What?"asked Gatomon

"That means they probably like you."smiled Kari

Kari and Gatomon looked at Impmon who was shocked to turned his head and crossed his then jumped off the tree and walked over to Raimu.

"Me?Like this pussycat?No thanks I can get much better."chuckled Impmon with a blushed kneeled down to his size.

"Well why is you`re face so red?You`re like a tomato."smiled Kari

"Uhh..yeah I just taught of a funny joke,thats all."replied Impmon rubbing the back of his head,Kari stood up and continued walking.

"Feel like telling us the joke?"asked Kari

"You`re a girl,you won`t understand it."chuckled Impmon returning to his annoying state.

"What`s that supposed to mean?"asked Kari loudly.

"It`s some kind of perverted and inmature joke."added Gatomon.

"Yeah inmature...just like you`re body."laughed Impmon causing Gatomon to chase him down the path while swearing loudly.

"ouch...that sure hit her wall."chuckled Raimu,Kari replied with a death glare then walked over to him.

"Is Impmon always that rude?"asked Kari

"Well it`s his character and he`s got a big mouth,so yeah."replied Raimu

"..Great..."groaned Kari

"It`s not that he`s rude,he`s just got a rude sense of humor."replied Raimu

"Him and Agumon would really not get along."smiled Kari

"Agumon?"asked Raimu looking at his slightly shorter friend.

"My brother`s partner."smiled Kari

"Ah,the yellow dinosaur?"asked Raimu

"Yup,he hates being picked on."smiled Kari

Raimu ran onto a large boulder and pointed at the distance.

"What is it?"asked Kari

"Have a look for you`re self."replied Raimu,Kari climbed the boulder and stood next to Raimu looking at the distance,there she saw a digital town full of Digimon shops and homes.

"We haven`t eaten in days...how about something to eat?"asked Raimu

"Sounds good."smiled Kari

Raimu jumped off the boulder first then helped Kari they walked towards the city Impmon and Gatomon ran into them knocking them off they`re held his head in pain.

"Watch where you`re going next time."groaned Impmon.

"Listen...guys we saw a city,feel like eating something?"groaned Kari slowly standing up and dusting herself from the dust while Raimu Stood up and dusted his black hair from all the dust.

"Now you`re speaking."chuckled Impmon.

"On one two stop fighting."added Raimu

"You`re asking too much there."replied Impmon

"Then don`t eat,doesn`t change the fact that we`re eating."replied Raimu

Impmon and Gatomon glared at each other then nodded.

"Shake on it."replied shook Gatomon`s paw.

"Let`s go."smiled Gatomon.

After about an hour of walking down hill,they finaly arrived in the city and quickly searched for a good restuarant.

After about half an hour of walking Kari stopped infront of a pink building.

"Rai,how about here?"asked Kari pointing at a sign.

"Pink Saloon?...you`re joking right?"asked Raimu and Impmon in sequence.

"Oh come on..."frowned Kari

"Guys you do know that women cook best right?"grined Gatomon

Raimu and Impmon looked at each other then nodded.

"Seems legit."replied Impmon opening the door and walking in followed by the Raimu and Impmon walked in all the female Digimon stopped eating and talking and just looked at the only males in the they saw Kari and Gatomon walk in behind Raimu and Impmon,the female digimon continued talking,eating and gossiping.

They were then greeted by a palmon wearing a pink apron.

"Something feels wrong..."whispered Impmon

"Hey welcome to the pi-Kari?"asked the Palmon

"Palmon?Is that you?"smiled Kari

"Yup,what are you guys doing here?"smiled Palmon after hugging Gatomon and Kari,leaving Raimu and Impmon slightly confused.

"It`s kinda of a long story."replied Gatomon rubbing the back of her head.

"Dude look at all these chicks."whispered Impmon.

"Uhh...not my types."replied Raimu

"And who are these two?"asked Palmon looking at Raimu and Impmon.

"That`s Raimu and this is `re friends of ours."smiled Kari

"Impmon isn`t my friend!"replied Gatomon

"Listen pussycat,keep the complaining we eat we can clear our it?"whispered Impmon

"You wait till we`ve eaten."replied Gatomon

"Ohh...I get it...'friends'."smiled Palmon

"What?Oh..no we`re not-"Kari was cut off by Palmon.

"She`s gonna be so happy to me."smiled Palmon

They walked to the back and found a pink haired teenage girl cooking.

"Mimi look who I found."smiled Palmon,Mimi turned around and let out a loud "Hey!" while Raimu and Impmon stared at Mimi`s beauty.

"God,I haven`t seen you two in ages."smiled Mimi letting go of Kari.

"It`s great to see you too."smiled Gatomon

"You`re already working?"asked Kari

"Well,this was a cheap building so we fixed it up and started selling food."smiled Palmon

"Exactly,but..today`s the first time we`ve had any boys come are these two?"said Mimi looking at Raimu and Impmon who were staring at stepped on Raimu`s left foot and snapped him out of his daydream.

"Uh...my name`s Raimu.."replied Raimu punching Impmon`s shoulder.

"Im Impmon..."added Impmon

"*Giggle*Nice to meet you boys."smiled Mimi

"You too."replied Impmon and Raimu in sequence.

"Uhm..Kari can I speak to you alone?"asked Mimi

"Uh sure."replied Kari

"Palmon give these two something to eat."smiled Mimi

"You got it."smiled Palmon

Mimi and Kari walked out of the back door and closed it behind them.

"So what`s up Mimi?"asked Kari

"I was about to head over to the golden tree to meet Tai and sora."whispered Mimi

"Thank god they`re safe.."exhaled Kari

"Yeah,but there`s one and Tk are in trouble at somekind of castle in the dark area of the told me they were captured,they won`t last long knowing what digimon live there."whispered Mimi

"Where`s this 'castle' at?"asked Kari

"Why?"asked Mimi

"I can`t leave them for dead...I have to help them."replied Kari

"Alone?You don`t stand a chance."replied Mimi

"Who said Im going alone?"smiled Kari

"Right,it`s in the dark area of the digital warning you the digimon are really strong and scary."added Mimi

"Im sure we can take them."smiled Kari

"Right,listen don`t let Tai know I knew that you were heading to the dark `ll kill me."smiled Mimi

"Don`t you worry,It`s our secret."smiled Kari

"Thanks."Smiled Mimi

"Any idea how we can get to the dark area?"asked Kari

"Hmm.."taught Mimi placing her hand on her chin and looking up at the blue sky,she then returned her sights onto Kari.

"You could just tell Telemon to take you...but he`s kinda expensive..."replied Mimi

"Got after we get Tk and Izzy we`ll meet you at the Golden tree okay?"said Kari

"You got it."nodded mimi

"Wait...what about Matt?Where is he?"asked Kari

"Tai said that he should soon be at the tree too."replied Mimi

"Okay let`s go back inside,I bet they`re eating the floor boards..."smiled Kari

They walked back into the kitchen to find Impmon and Raimu eating they`re fifth bowl of rice while Gatomon was still eating her first bowl.

"Hungry Kari?"asked Palmon

"Starving."smiled Kari sitting next to Gatomon.

Palmon placed a bowl of chicken flavoured rice and a pair of chopsticks on the table,beside started eating the rice,noticing Raimu and Impmon still going through all the bowls palmon offered them.

After filling they`re bellies with food,they stood up and walked over to the front door,followed by Mimi and Palmon.

"How much do I owe you?"asked Raimu pulling out his wallet.

"Nothing."smiled Mimi

"Wow,thanks."smiled Kari

"Just take care."smiled Mimi

Kari and Mimi hugged for the last time then left the ,Kari,Impmon and Gatomon stood in the middle of the dirt Raimu looked at a street sign,Kari told Gatomon what was happening.

"So where we going now?"asked Raimu

"Uhm...Rai..I know where a couple of my friends are..can we...go..rescue them?"asked Kari slightly shy.

"Uh,sure.."replied Raimu

"The problem is that they`re in a caslte belonging to an evil digimon in the dark area of the digital world."added Kari

"Vampmon?"asked Raimu

"Could be..."asked Kari

"He`s the only Digimon that takes prisoners in the dark area."replied Raimu

"So..you mind helping me?"asked Kari

"Hmm..so you want us to help you even though we may be killed trying?"asked Impmon.

"She`s not asking you."replied Gatomon slapping the back of his head.

"Yeah,we`ll help."said Raimu shaking Kari`s hand.

Raimu,Gatomon and Impmon followed Kari into a tent belonging to Telemon a hooded Digimon with small green glowing they entered they met telemon.

"My lord!"bowed Telemon infront of Impmon.

"Uhh..hi?"replied Impmon

"Hey big mouth looks like someone confused you for someone important."laughed Gatomon

"You dare not speak to his highness in such a manor!"replied Telemon angrily.

"Who exactly am I?"asked Impmon

"You..the lord of the sixth have mercy on my soul."replied telemon

Raimu and Impmon looked at eachother then back at telemon.

"Stand up I...err request you`re assistance?.."said Impmon

"Anything!"replied Telemon

"Could you take us to Vampmon`s castle?"asked Kari

"What she said."pointed Impmon

"Ofcourse,hold eachother`s hands and you`ll be there."replied Telemon rushing over to his crystal ball and placing his hands on it while Raimu held Kari and Impmon`s hands while Gatomon held Impmon and Telemon hummed an ancient language they found themselves standing in a cold,dead,shadowy land.

"Looks like we`re here."said Raimu looking around.

"It`s freezing."shivered Kari

Raimu took off his jacket and gave it to Kari.

"What about you?"asked Kari

"I can take a little cold."replied Raimu

"Thanks."smiled Kari zipping up the jacket which was a little large for her,as the sleeves covered up her hands slightly,all content they pushed through the dark and Kari tried to ignore the sounds of painfull moans that came from large pits in the purple they arrived at a purple castle,surrounded by dead trees and a green-coloured slime that emitted flares.

"Stop there humans..."said two devimon

"Step aside buddy."replied Raimu

"Im afraid we cannot do now!"replied Devimon

"Time to play rough."chuckled Raimu

"Impmon Digivolve to NeoDevimon."roared Impmon transforming into his ultimate form.

"Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon."said Gatomon only to transform into a Ladydevimon she looked at the palms of her hands in fear.

"What happend to me?"asked Ladydevimon

"Wow...hot."chuckled Neodevimon

"Probably because you`re in the dark side of the world...it should pass."said Raimu

"How dare you take form of our lady!"yelled one of the devimon

"Ready?"asked Neodevimon

"I guess."replied Ladydevimon

Neodevimon rushed into the left devimon and slammed his face into a large marble pillar while Ladydevimon slapped the other devimon with her large claws.

"This feels weird."groaned Ladydevimon

"Try not to think about it."replied Neodevimon

"That`s ironic..."groaned Ladydevimon

Raimu rushed over to the bridge lever and pulled it,the large purple brick bridge slammed onto the group of heroes rushed into the castle,once they entered they felt a cool breeze rush by them.

"You dare enter my fortress?"asked a shadow.

"Vampmon?Where are they?"asked Kari

"I do not know who you speak of."replied the shadow transforming into the shape of Vampmon.

"Two teenage boys and they`re digimon."replied Kari

"Oh,those two are in the you`re only about to join them."chuckled Vampmon.

Raimu placed his mouth next to Kari`s right ear.

"Kari you two go and free got this creep."whispered Raimu

"Are you sure?"asked Kari

Raimu moved away from Kari`s ear.

"Yeah,he`s nothing less than a coward hiding in the shadows!"yelled Raimu enraging Vampmon

Kari and Ladydevimon ran into the dungeons leaving Raimu and Neodevimon to take care of Vampmon.

"Ready to dance?"asked Raimu

"Yeah,it`s about time."relied Neodevimon

Vampmon left the shadows and slowly walked over to Neodevimon holding his claws in the air.

"Demonic pillar!"roared Neodevimon firing a bright purple beam at Vampmon and sending him through the instantly struck back and grabbed Neodevimon from his neck and threw him to the ground.

Meanwhile...in the dungeons...

As Kari and LadyDevimon slowly walked through the blood-stained dungeons,they felt the ground shake as the two digimon fought eachother on the top floor.

"What was that?"asked Ladydevimon

"I hope they`re doing good."replied Kari

A "Hello?"came from around the ran over to find Tk,Patamon,Tentomon and Izzy chained up to the wall.

"Kari!"exclaimed Tk and Izzy.

"Guys...good to know you`re still open the gate."ordered Kari

"Standback!"replied Ladydevimon as she ripped the gate open with her claws.

"Kari Im not sure you`re aware but Ladydevimon is standing next to you."said Izzy

"Im Gatomon!"replied Ladydevimon

"Huh?"asked Tk

"This place makes me look like this."replied Ladydevimon

"Oh...good to know."smiled Tk

Kari opened the shackles that held Izzy and Tk to the wall and hugged Tk,they broke from the hug when they heard a loud roar from the caslte courtyard.

"Kari I think Neodevimon needs our help!"said Ladydevimon

"Yeah think so!C`mon!"said Kari running out of the dungeons followed by her newly rescued they entered the courtyard from a large hole in the wall they saw Neodevimon and Vampmon beating eachother to the walls and onto the floor.

"I`ve had enough of this!"roared Vampmon firing a hot flame into Neodevimon and pushing him off,Neodevimon`s arm started to mutate and after a few seconds a third eye ripped out of his shoulder.

"No...it can`t be!"said Vampmon slowly walking backwards while Neodevimon walked over to him and grabbed his face with his mutated hand.

"Gluthonus claw!"roared Neodevimon in an eerie voice as he ripped his claws through Vampmon and slammed his dead body to the devoured his then walked over to Raimu and transformed back into Impmon passing out in Raimu`s lifted him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Rest buddy,you deserve it."whispered Raimu as he turned to Kari and the others.

"Well that was creepy."said Kari

"We all good?"asked Raimu

"Yeah I got them."smiled Kari

"Now we just have to find you`re brother."said Raimu

"I know where they me you`re digivice for a second."smiled Kari,Raimu gave her his dark Digivice,she input a code and returned to Raimu.

"Now what?"asked Raimu

"Just hold it up and you`ll be at the golden you there."smiled Kari,Raimu obeyed and in an instant he found himself standing in a red desert beside a golden tree.

"You`re that guy with the Impmon!Where`s Kari?"asked Tai walking over to Raimu.

"On her way,I was with her and a couple of her friends."replied Raimu resting Impmon beside the tree.

Kari,Izzy and Tk arrived besides they`re Digimon and walked over to Tai,Sora and Matt.

"We`re all here?"asked Matt

"Where`s mimi?"asked Tai

"She can`t make it."replied Sora

"You girls really keep everything up to date huh?"asked Tai

"Yup."smiled Sora

"Hey Kari can I speak to you?"asked Tk

"Sure."smiled Kari

They walked over behind a sand dune.

"So what`s up Tk?"asked Kari

Tk walked over to Kari.

"You shouldn`t be with him!He`s not normal!"said Tk

"Mind going and seeing what they`re up to?"asked Sora

"Fine."nodded Raimu picking up Impmon and walking over to the he arrvied he found Kari and Tk arguing about turned around when she noticed Tk eye`s look up at Raimu,they stopped talking,Raimu grew angry and walked away from the tree and from the others.

"Where`s he going?"asked Matt

"Rai wait!"yelled Kari running over to him followed by her friends and grabbed his arm only to be pushed onto the sand.

"What`s you`re problem you fucking freak?"asked Tk while helping Kari up.

Raimu turned his hands into fists,as he blinked his pupils turned into a dark red.

"What`s happening to him?"asked Sora

"Rai calm down you`re scaring me."said Kari

"No one hurts my sister!"said Tai with greymon rushing over to the crowd.

Both Raimu and Impmon glowed in a dark purple aura as they mega leather jacket disapeared off the aura left a demonic digimon was left wearing Raimu`s jacket with Impmon`s red cloth tied around his arm.

"Back off or I`ll make you my dinner!"said Beelzemon

"He`s on his mega level!"said Izzy

"Nothing we can`t handle."replied Tai evolving Greymon into metalgreymon.

Beelzemon grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Let`s rock and roll tin head."chuckled Beelzemon walking over to was lifted by MetalGreymon then pushed back wards.

"That was rude!"chuckled Beelzemon.

Metalgreymon started charging towards Beelzemon but only to be grabbed from his metal horns,twisted him down to the ground and started punching him in the kidney causing him to let out a roar of pain.

"Gabumon help Greymon!"said Matt while Gabumon transformed into turned his head towards Weregarurumon and let go of Metalgreymon,who fell to the ground.

"C`mon doggy."whistled Beelzemon as he slowly walked towards Weregarrurmon.

"Rai I know you can hear me,please stop it!"yelled Kari

"Too late for that."replied Beelzemon.

Weregarrurumon punched Beelzemon three times in the chest and face.

"Now you made me mad."Said Beelzemon spitting some blood out of his quickly grabbed Weregarrurumon`s fist,twisted it and threw him onto the ground painfully dislocating his right shoulder.

Beelzemon quickly turned around and grabbed onto Birdramon`s talon and jumped onto her back.

"You`re a spicy birdy huh?"chuckled Beelzemon as he twisted her wing causing her to crash into the tree while he landed on the branch and then jumped down to the ground.

"He`s too strong for our ultimate leveled digimon!"said Sora

"Now for the main course."chuckled Beelzemon walking towards MagnaAngemon and Angewomon.

"Impmon stop it!"said Angewomon lifting her bow.

"Care to try?"Asked Beelzemon

"Im sorry."frowned Angewomon firing six light arrows into his chest causing him to slowly walk backwards then fall to one knee,after a minute of waiting for him to return to normal he got back on both feet and pulled out the arrows.

"My turn!"roared Beelzemon running towards the two angels and grabbing Magnaangemon`s legs.

"Get off me!"said Magnaangemon kicking Beelzemon to the a large Digimon appeared behind Beelzemon.

"Im disapointed in you."said Dynasmon pulling out his slowly turned around,giving Dynasmon a sick picked up a metal rod that laid on the ground and using his dark aura,transformed it into a large looked at it for a second the aimed it towards Dynasmon.

"You sure you want to dance,old man?"asked Beelzemon

"Im sorry but I must end you before you kill all of us."said Dynasmon as he pulled out his large spear.

"All im hearing is you`re old bullshit."replied Beelzemon firing his magnum at Dynasmon

"Children get out of here!"said Dynasmon refering to Angewomon and Magnaangemon.

"What about you?"asked Angewomon

"I can handle him!"replied Dynasmon

"I`ll see about that!"replied Beelzemon quickly running out dynasmon`s sight and kicking him in the back of his head forcing him to kneel to the placed his magnum to the back of his head and grinned.

"Last words gramps?"asked Beelzemon

"I think it`s 'think twice'?"laughed Dynasmon as he swooped around and stabbed Beelzemon in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground holding the large blade.

"Rest with the guardians,for you have lost you`re way."prayed Dynasmon

"Beelzemon looked at Angewomon who was terrified then slammed his hand on the ground.

"This is now how my story ends!"yelled Beelzemon standing up and pulling out the blade out of his stomach leaving everyone in awe and somewhat then made the spear one more weapon to his arsenal,the spear now transformed into a large demonic held the blade tightly as he put his magnum away.

"Ever have regrets?"asked Beelzemon walking towards Dynasmon,scraping the blade on the sand.

"Only one...protecting you all these years."replied Dynasmon,Beelzemon grinned and laughed loudly as he pierced the sword through Dynasmon`s armour,Silence fell around the desert as Dynasmon fell to his knees in pain.

"Rai..mu...the...lost knight..."coughed Dynasmon as Beelzemon pulled his blade out of Dynasmon`s chest and letting him fall to the ground.

"You`re regret,my joy."grinned Beelzemon turning around to Kari and the others while he removed the blood off his sword and placing it on his walked over to the humans.

"Raimu...what happend to you.."asked Kari almost in tears.

"Oh come on!Don`t tell me this is the best time of you`re life!"laughed Beelzemon in an evil manner.

"Care about joining us now?"asked Lucemon from behind `s face grew to a large frown as he slowly pulled his blade of his quickly turned around.

"You`re next!"grinned Beelzemon,while pointing his large blade at Lucemon.

"Together we are capable of pure power and destruction yet you wish to protect these humans?"asked Daemon

"Protect?I don`t care about them anymore,for all I care you could feed them to like he`s hungry."chuckled Beelzemon.

"Demon`s return to you`re realm."said Venusmon who was standing next to Angewomon and Magnaangemon.

"You`re all alone!You`re no match for us."replied Lilithmon

"There still are three good souls which are able to fight."replied Venusmon

"Yeah who?"asked Lucemon

"These two."smiled venusmon pointing at Kabuterimon,Angewomon and Magnaangemon.

"Raimu this is the last time,please stop fighting sorry for what ever hurt you!"said Kari

"It`s easy to talk the talk but can you walk the walk?"asked Lilithmon

Beelzemon looked at the ground in somewhat confusion then lifted his magnum firing at Lilithmon hitting her in her dress.

"This was my best dress!"yelled Lilithmon

"I was left alone,I`ll stay alone!"grinned Beelzemon running towards Lucemon holding both magnum and Blade in both hands while Lucemon rushed towards him holding his rapier,as they hit inpact they held they`re blades against eachother and started having an intense sword fight as sparks left the edge`s of they`re blades.

"Why do you stand in our way?"asked Lucemon

"I stand in no-ones way,Im only trying to fuck you`re day up."grinned Beelzemon

"You fool!"yelled Lucemon stabbing his rapier through Beelzemon`s arm,Beelzemon looked at his arm then chuckled evily.

"Do you think that`s gonna stop me?"asked Beelzemon pulling out the rapier and breaking it.

"How dare you!You would be nothing with out us!"yelled Lucemon

"Correction!I would be normal with out you."frowned Beelzemon while slicing Lucemon`s arm off using his large demonic blade,Lucemon returned to his allies while trying to stop the bleeding.

"What`s wrong?Lost you`re pride?"asked Beelzemon

"Enough!"yelled Venusmon causing everyone to look at her.

"Enough blood has been spilt return to you`re realm and don`t retrun."said Venusmon,Beelzemon sat down on a boulder and rested on his blade.

"What are you doing?"asked Lilithmon

"Taking a break."replied Beelzemon

"A break?You really are a cocky child!"yelled Lilithmon

"Watch the tone,you`re sounding real bitchy."chuckled Beelzemon

"I`ll show you bitchy!Fight me now!"yelled Lilithmon

"Sorry,I don`t fight bitches,anyways you`re starting to look cute."replied Beelzemon

"Really?"asked Lilithmon happily

"Nah,just fucking with you."laughed Beelzemon

Beelzemon turned his head over to Angewomon.

"Maybe you would be interested?"asked Beelzemon.

"Her?She can`t even snap a twig."laughed Lilithmon

"Show us what you got..."grinned Beelzemon looking at Kari,she looked up at him and nodded while drying her lifted her digivice,both her and angewomon started to glow,when the glowing faded out an ophanimon stood next to Venusmon holding her staff.

"Impossible!"gasped Lilithmon

"Nice."chuckled Beelzemon while examing ophanimon`s body,he then stood up and lifted his blade.

"Oi!Fish face!Get over here!"ordered Beelzemon pointing at Leviamon,it came swooping in trying to bite him.

"You know,what you did was kinda should probably become my servant."smiled Lilithmon

"What wrong have I done?"asked ophanimon

"You should have taught about him before you stabbed him in the back with the blondie."smiled Lilithmon

"What are you trying to say?"asked Ophanimon somewhat angered.

"You really are stupid huh?Let me see how I can spell this to ,Broke,His,Heart."chuckled Lilithmon causing Ophanimon to realize,she looked at Beelzemon who was dodging Leviamon`s attacks.

"This doesn`t change anything!You`re still a fiend and I shall defeat you!"frowned Ophanimon

"Was hoping you`d say that."grinned Lilithmon

Lilithmon and Ophanimon started attacking each other,Ophanimon used her staff with the magic of the heavens while Lilithmon used her claws and dark a few minutes of fighting Ophanimon was knocked to the ground,Lilithmon stood over Ophanimon,slowly suffocating Ophanimon with her black high heel,ready to end her life.

"Last words?"asked Lilithmon

A large bullet passed through Lilithmon`s head spraying blood on the floor as she fell to the kicked lilithmon`s body off of her and stood up picking up her she was about to walk over to Beelzemon he was swallowed by Leviamon.

"Beelzemon!"yelled Ophanimon as she watched Leviamon fly back into the air.

"All muscle but no intelegence."laughed Barbamon

"Get her and let`s continue!"said Lucemon pointing at Ophanimon with his one good Daemon was about to walk over to Ophanimon,Beelzemon ripped Leviamon`s stomach and jumped out of it,Beelzemon now totally covered with blood,landed next to a few seconds,leviamon`s body landed behind Beelzemon.

"You`re alive!"said Ophanimon

"A fish ain`t holding me back from having some fun."replied Beelzemon not looking back at Ophanimon,she let out a faint smile then walked beside ran towards Daemon,ran up his leg while ripping his skin using his blade then jumped onto the back of Daemon`s neck.

"Get off me!"roared Daemon

"Calm down buddy,this will only take a second."chuckled Beelzemon forcing his blade into daemon`s back,blood sprayed on the ground and on the corpse of lilithmon.

"Belphemon,barbamon let us leave but I warn you rogue will return for you`re heart."said Lucemon

"Going already?I was starting to have fun!"replied Beelzemon pulling his blade out of daemon`s carcase and jumping off his remaining demon lords left and returned to they`re realm in Digi-underworld.

Beelzemon walked over to ophanimon,her friends and they`re placed his blade in the ground and removed the blood off his three spears flew through Beelzemon causing him to bleed and fall on his back weakly,breathing kneeled next to him and held his hand tightley.

"Im so sorry..."whispered Ophanimon,Beelzemon lifted his mouth to Ophanimon`s ear and whispered "I love you...".His head fell to the ground and slowly turned to he totally disapeared ophanimon looked up to see venusmon standing with two spears in her hands.

"Why did you kill him?"yelled ophanimon

"He was one of the demon needed to die,if I wouldn`t have ended his sad life he would have taken many himself."replied Venusmon

"He was a good person!"repled Ophanimon

"How could you tell?"asked Venusmon

"...He was kind and I saw it when I looked in his eyes!"replied Ophanimon remembering the time they had at Mimi`s diner.

"Please spare me from such non-sense!"replied Venusmon

"Kari it`s finished,there`s nothing you can do!"said Tk

Ophanimon looked down at him then stood up holding her staff tightly.

"No one`s perfect!I will avenge you!"yelled Ophanimon slamming her staff on the ground transforming it into a bow.

"You dare challenge me?An olympian?"asked Venusmon

"This will only end one way,you bleeding on the ground!"frowned Ophanimon firing two arrows at Venusmon and hitting her in the five more olympians joined Venusmon and stood beside her.

"You shall witness the true power of the one can stop us from our purification of this world!"said ,Weregarurumon,birdramon,kabuterimon and Magnaangemon stood behind Ophanimon.

"We`ll try and help you."said Weregarurumon

"hahah what is this?Play time?"asked Marsmon

"So much for the good guys."chuckled Weregarurumon

Weregarrurmon and Metalgreymon both craged into Marsmon and sides started to savagley beat and cut each other with out Birdramon,Magnaangemon and Kabuterimon took care of Dianamon,Merukimon and Apollomon.

"Sora we can`t beat them!"yelled Birdramon

"You see foolish girl,you`re nothing without allies and all you`re allies are weak as dirt."chuckled Dianamon

Ophanimon was knocked to the ground and held by marsmon`s large foot.

"Rest with the ancients..."chuckled suddenly Magnaangemon ran over and kicked Marsmon off of Ophanimon and helped her up.

"Thanks."smiled Ophanimon.

"Don`t mention it."replied Magnaangemon

"ENOUGH!"YELLED Venusmon slamming her opal staff on the digidestined stopped fighting and suddenly all fell to the ground,immobalized by Venusmon.

"No mere digimon can harm us!We are the aryan race!"chuckled Venusmon

Suddenly A large data portal opened and Beelzemon swooped in holding two large magnums and flapping his dark landed next to Ophanimon and helped her up.

"You`re alive?"asked Venusmon

Beelzemon turned around and lifted his magnums.

"Bitch,next time make sure im dead!"chuckled Beelzemon firing his magnums at the olympians.

"Foolish dog!"spat Marsmon as he puncehd Beelzemon to the ground,beelzemon spat out some blood and stood up again.

"Im not dieing twice!"replied Beelzemon running into Marsmon and firing both magnums into his chest causing him to fall to his knees.

Beelzemon quickly flew up into the air,then crashed down,kicking Marsmon in the back of his head with overwhelming laid dead on the ground,motionless,leaving the olmypians in anger and fear.

"No!Marsmon!You will pay demon!"frowned Dianamon

"Beelzemon wait!"said Ophanimon holding his turned his head and looked at leaned onto him and kissed his lips,they then both started to the glowing finished Beelzemon transformed into his omega form,two black horns grew out of his head and spikes grew out of his shoulders,asfor ophanimon she evolved into her omega form,her armour turned into platinum and her bow transformed into two sharp blades.

They stood together looking into each other`s the good time had to turned around,holsted his magnums and slowly walked over to Vulcanmon.

"Thanks for the crests."chuckled Beelzemon cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Impossible,they`re both on they`re Omega forms!"said Dianamon

"All thanks to venusmon."smiled Ophanimon

"You fiends!You can`t be the guardians!"yelled Venusmon slowly walking back.

Beelzemon ran up to vulcanmon and jumped over his large scimitars,dodging and parring his attacks.

"Stop moving vermin!"yelled Vulcanmon but was only replied with a large metal fist in his glass helmet,water sprayed out of it.

"What`s wrong fish face?Can`t breath?"chuckled Beelzemon as he laid five punches in Vulcanmon`s fell to his knees and looked up at Beelzemon.

"You will die...like you`re father died too..."chuckled Vulcanmon spitting out blood.

Beelzemon took Vulcanmon`s word seriously and started punching and clawing started crawling towards his allies but was spun onto his back and blood covered the ground as Beelzemon forced his thumbs into Vulcanmon`s yelled as he slowly died in agony.

"You beast!"yelled Venusmon

Beelzemon stood up and ran over to Dianamon,grabbing her from her spear and flying into the air.

"Killing us won`t solve anything!"said Dianamon

"No...but IT`S A START!"yelled Beelzemon as he threw Dianamon to the landed infront of Ophanimon.

"You are bound to hurt the ones you love and care about!"yelled Venusmon

"Don`t worry,she`s staying safe."grinned Beelzemon while looking at Ophanimon.

"We will leave but when you loose control we will be back and we will kill you!"said Dianamon,the remaining gods left the area and returned to they`re realm.

Beelzemon and Ophanimon returned to they`re in-training and human forms and instantly fell and the rest of the group ran over to Kari and sat next to her.

5 Hours later...

Kari opened her hazel eyes to find her friends waiting in slowly sat up and looked around until she saw Raimu laying down 10 feet away from Tai noticed Kari being awake he ran over followed by the group,they all kneeled next to Kari.

"You did it."smiled Sora

"Yeah,you showed them."laughed Izzy

"I couldn`t have done it with out you guys...and Rai...he`s the one you guys gotta be thanking."said Kari looking at him.

"What made him so angry?"asked Tai

Kari looked at Tk then returned her eyes to Tai.

"It`s all my fault...I didn`t trust him..."replied Tk.

Tai and Sora looked at Tk then returned they`re eyes to Kari,Sora put her hand on Kari`s shoulder.

"Listen,Kari let`s talk in private."smiled Sora

They stood up and walked away from the group.

"Kari...nows you`re only chance to forgive him or just let him walk away..."whispered Sora

Kari looked at looked at Raimu`s body.

"He`s a good guy...when he heard Tk talking about him,he probably taught I was too..."whispered Kari

"Could be,but you sure?"asked Sora

"No,im sure.I felt it back at the castle when he helped us even though he didn`t have to."smiled Kari

"He`s waking up,you should clear the room with him."smiled Sora

The two girls walked back to the group Sora sat down while Kari kneeled next to eye`s had returned to they`re natural brown slowly sat up still in pain with an ache in his shoulder.

"You okay?"asked Kari helping him up.

"Yeah..I`ll be fine."replied Raimu dusting his hair.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"asked Gabumon

"How`s the arm?"asked Raimu

"It`s fine now."replied Gabumon

"Good and Im sorry."replied Raimu

Raimu took a breath and stood up holding his shoulder.

"Rai take it easy!"said Kari

He leaned over and picked Impmon up,holding him in his arms.

"I`ll be fine."replied Raimu turning around.

"Where you going?"asked Tai

"Where I belong..."replied Raimu walking away.

"Rai I need to talk to you!"said Kari running over to him and stopping him from walking by standing infront of him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What is it?"asked Raimu

"What you heard...it was nothing,I understand what you felt."whispered Kari

"Nothing?I heard both of you."replied Raimu

"I wasn`t talking bad about you!"replied Kari

"Great going smart ass."whispered Matt refering to Tk.

"Nothing personal but Im not sure I can trust you..."replied Raimu

"Rai,please im begging you to forgive me...I got it!If I taught something bad about you,so would her!"said Kari

"Like she`s gonna tell me the truth."said Raimu

"Look she`s waking up!"said Kari

"Huh?What`s going on?"asked Gatomon rubbing her looked at Impmon then opened them suddenly.

"How`s he doing?"asked Gatomon

"He`ll be fine."replied Raimu

"Gatomon I need you to tell Raimu the do you think about Rai and Impmon?"asked Kari while kneeling down to Gatomon`s height.

"Well except Impmon`s big mouth,nothing."replied Gatomon

Raimu looked at Gatomon then turned his head back to Kari`s innocent face,he looked at the ground and shook his head,Tk walked over to Raimu and placed his hand on Raimu`s shoulder,Raimu turned around looking at Tk.

"It`s totally my fault,I didn`t mean to cause any trouble."said Tk

"Believe me now?"asked Kari walking over infront of looked at the ground then pulled his face up with a smile.

"Guess so."smiled Raimu

Kari hugged Raimu with relief,she then let go and looked at her friends.

"Great,let`s go home."smiled Kari

"Was hoping you`d say that."smiled Sora

The group lifted they`re digivices and after awhile of traveling they found themselvs in the standing in the grassy green park of Tokyo.

"They didn`t cause any damage?"asked Izzy

"Weird.."replied Tai

"They were too busy to waste they`re time here."replied Gatomon

"Too busy?"asked Matt

"Yeah,looking for me and Impmon."replied Gatomon

"Why would they look for you two?"asked Biyomon

Gatomon took a breath then walked over to Kari and pulled out her diamond crest then pulled Raimu`s Onyxian crest from his pocket and showed them to the group.

"Wow..is that diamond?"asked Tai

"They`re more than gems aren`t they?"asked Izzy while Tai,Matt and Sora looked closley at the crests.

"Yeah they`re the original crests of Light and Darkness."replied Gatomon

Impmon woke up and jumped out of Raimu`s arms,walked over to Gatomon and snatched the Onyxian crest out of her claws.

"Why would they want these?"asked Izzy

"These give the holder and his partner more power also corrupt if held by the wrong digimon."said Impmon looking at Gatomon crossley.

"It all makes sense now,they were trying to use this power to they`re advantage and this is why you two could evolve pass you`re mega levels?"Said Izzy

"Yeah."nodded Gatomon

Impmon gave the onyxian crest back to Raimu.

"Now,if you`ll excuse `re getting some rest."said Raimu as he yawned and walked towards the exit of the park.

"I`ll see you tomorrow Rai"said Kari

Raimu waved once then walked out of the park and headed onto the busy pavement full of people,who like Raimu were eager to get entered a large building and entered the elevator,pushed the F3 button and waited as the elevator passed the floors.

"Can`t wait to play Coh."said Impmon

"Do you think we actually beat them?"asked Raimu

"Yeah,course."replied Impmon

The elevator doors sprang open with a loud ding walked down the hall and stopped infront of number his keys entered the keyhole,the door opened and they both walked in locking the door behind ran into the living room and jumped on the couch,turning the television and the Zbox while Raimu took his shoes,jacket and gloves off and walked into the kitchen checking the fridge.

"Impmon,go buy some drinks..."said Raimu

"Busy,just got in a game."replied Impmon

"Go buy or else I`ll break you`re call of honor!"replied Raimu

"You won`t!"replied Impmon

"You sure about that?"asked Raimu looking over the counter.

"Yeah."chuckled Impmon

"Howcome?"asked Raimu

"Cause this is you`re copy."replied Impmon

"Oh..go buy or else you won`t play Zbox anytime soon."said Raimu

"Fine,mum!"groaned Impmon walking out of the balcony and sliding down the metal sat down on his office chair and exhaled as he turned on the computer,he placed his mouse pointer on the calender and noticed that five weeks passed since they were in the digital closed the calender and turned off his computer,walked to the couch and laid down,closing his eyes and falling asleep...

End of Part 1!

Digimon is property of Bandai while the story is propery of Liam Redfield.


	2. Chapter 2 : Friend or Foe?

Raimu opened his eye`s to find Impmon holding a large bucket of water over him,Raimu quickly rolled off the couch and stood up,giving Impmon a somewhat angered face.

"You`re late..."said Impmon while placing the bucket on the floor,vaulting over the couch,grabbing a game controller and started playing ignoring Raimu`s questioning face.

"Late for what?"asked Raimu opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer.

"School..."replied Impmon after placing the headset over his large ears.

As raimu heard this he opened the beer bottle,which sprayed all over the kitchen counter.

"It`s eleven!Shit!"exclaimed Raimu rushing into his bedroom and placing his cold beer on his pulled out his school uniform and quickly got dressed.

"I don`t know why you`re rushing!You can`t be any later!"yelled Impmon

"I had to meet Kari!"replied Raimu tieing his shoe laces,then taking a mouthful of beer.

"Right...lover boy.."chuckled Impmon

Suddenly Impmon fell to the floor as a large pillow hit the back of his head.

"She`s only a friend...anyways you and Gatomon were in you`re right place."said Raimu washing his face by splashing a couple of handfulls of water.

"How do I look?"asked Raimu,Impmon turned around and quickly examined Raimu then turned his head back to the game.

"Like a geek."replied Impmon

"That`s good,Cya."replied Raimu picking up his phone,digivice and house he left his apartment he threw the empty beer bottle away and slammed the ran down the flight of stairs and in a few minutes of running he arrived at his school to find the headmistress sitting outside.

"You`re late .."said the headmistress crossly.

"Uh..sorry...woke up late...you know..sleeping problems..."replied Raimu while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh right,head over to you`re class but next time you`re staying after time."said the headmistress.

"Thanks!"scoffed Raimu walking into the school and rushing into his history class to find Kari sitting beside her colourful dressed friend.

" ...late are you?"asked the teacher walking up to Raimu and standing infront of him holding an ink marker in his hand.

"Yeah,long night.."replied Raimu

The teacher smelt his breath and gave a surprised impression.

"Have you been drinking?!"asked the teacher loudly causing everyone to giggle or let out a jokefull boo.

"Could be...can I sit down,sir?"asked Raimu

"Fine...did you bring you`re assignment?"asked the teacher.

Raimu sat down at the table opposite side of Kari noticing her forgot his bag at home.

"Er...I kinda forgot my bag...happens to everyone right?"chuckled Raimu while Kari smiled and shook her head.

"What do you want to be when you get older?"asked the teacher crossly.

"Hmm..Don`t know..can`t really be honest,life`s shorter then you think."smiled Raimu

"Don`t be a smart-ass...I want to see you in my class after school,we`ve got to talk."said the teacher slamming a large pile of books on Raimu`s glared at the teacher then pulled out a pen out of another class mate`s pencil case,ripped a page off his workbook and quickly sketched down a star and wrote down some gave it to the teacher.

"What`s this?"asked the teacher.

"That,sir,is my work.I bet it will take you longer to understand then anyone else`s work and at the same time it has to do with ."chuckled Raimu

The teacher slowly walked back and placed the piece of paper in his he was about to speak the loud school bell rang and everyone rushed waited for Raimu,as he ran up to her they started walking down the busy hallway,Kari held her books in her arms while Raimu played with his phone.

"So how`s everyone?"asked stopped infront of her locker and opened it while smiling at Raimu.

"I wan say something -"Raimu`s sentence was cut early as Kari placed her mouth on his`,kissing him in the large crowd,Raimu quickly got the idea,hugging Kari and leaning on her locker while they`re mouths were intact together.

"Kari!"gasped a girl standing behind Raimu,Raimu and Kari let go of eachother and quickly noticed three other school kids watching them.

"What?!"asked Kari angrilly.

"We`re going to be late for class,while you`re busy trading you`re saliva!"replied Yolei

"Yeah...you and boy here..."added Davis with jealousy in his heart.

Kari exhaled annoyedly then kissed Raimu on his cheek,closed her locker and followed her friends to her next Raimu in an almost empty walked off to his next and last class,music arts.

As he entered the tall blond female teacher walked over to Raimu while holding a pair of drumsticks in her left class filled with all types of musical instruments,at the back of the class was Matt and two of his friends playing a couple of eletric guitars and a drum set.

"Raimu Suzuki?"smiled the teacher

"Uh,yeah."replied Raimu

"It`s you`re first time,right?Head over to a group and pick up an instrument."smiled the teacher.

"I don`t really use instruments.."replied Raimu

"You`re a singer?"smiled the teacher,also causing Matt and his group to look over to Raimu.

"Uhh,yeah..you could say that..."smiled Raimu

"Let me guess...you`re a rock n' rolla?"smiled the teacher.

"Yeah..."chuckled Raimu

"Well you`re the only singer in this if you sing me a few lines of a song?"asked the teacher.

"Uhh...sure.."replied teahcer smiled then rushed over to her table and pulled out a sheet of lyrics,rushed back to Raimu and gave him the sheet.

"Hmm...'Sooner or Later...' Yeah I think I can handle this.."smiled Raimu

(Search this song - : Sooner or Later breaking benjamin.)

"Matt,you guys mind helpin out?"asked the teacher.

"Yeah sure."nodded Matt

Raimu walked over to the small class stage,quickly read the lyrics then looked up at the class.

They started the song with the guitar intro then Raimu took a breath.

"I want a normal life,just like a normal child,I am a lover,hater,I am an are an oversight,Don't try to compromise,I'll learn to love to hate it,I am not integrated...Just call my name,You'll be okay,You're scream is crawling through my veins!"sang Raimu until the teacher stopped the song.

"That...was...amazing...where did you learn to sing like that?"asked the teacher walking up to Raimu and smiling.

"Uhm...I dunno.."replied Raimu

"You`ve got an amazing voice,take care of that!"smiled the teacher.

The whole class,except Matt`s group started clapping for Raimu,Matt`s group were to busy whispering to each other.

"You can take a seat ."smiled the walked over to the back of the class and sat down.A couple of girls,wearing the full uniform and both having a full set of bracers walked over to Raimu and sat next to him.

"Hi..."smiled one of the girls,also spitting saliva all over the desk.

"Uhh...hey...uhm...need something?"asked Raimu somewhat disgusted with the girl`s spitting problem.

"We were going to ask you,if maybe...you wanted to...go to the prom with us.."smiled the other girl.

"Riiiight...prom..uhm,sorry but no can taken."smiled Raimu slowly moving away,trying not to look like a douchebag.

"Yeah I saw him making out with Kamiya in the hallway!"added a boy which was playing the clarinet,also was three times the size of Raimu.

Matt looked over to Raimu somewhat surprised.

"What was it like?!"asked another boy that was playing with the cow bell.

Raimu`s eye`s opened widely as most of the class circled him.

"God,let the guy breath!Go play with you`re cards or calculators."said Matt walking over to Raimu and placing his hand on Raimu`s shoulder.

"I suggest you sit next to us."whispered Matt

Raimu stood up,trying not to step on all the spit that circled pulled out a chair for Raimu,which he sat on immedietly and watched the class continue with they`re work.

"Thanks for that..."said Raimu

"No problem...listen..is it true about you and Kari?"asked Matt

"I know you`re her friend and all,but I really don`t think you need to care about anything we do."replied Raimu

"Listen,Kari is one of those girls that...how can I say this without sounding like a pervert or something...uh...she`s attractive,im not gonna lie and lots of guys think so only reason I want you to know if you two are in a relationship is so I can back you up if you`ve got...problems.."explained Matt.

Raimu saw the honesty in Matt`s eyes,then nodded.

"Yeah,but don`t go telling her that I told you..just say you heard rumors or something."whispered Raimu

"No need to `re good with me."smiled Matt punching Raimu`s shoulder.

"There`s something else we want to ask you.."added one of the guys.

"Yeah,we have a band,the three of us and another `re all good but we need a singer...you really did well and...you wanna join the band?"asked Matt

Raimu took a moment to think about it then suddenly the bell rang.

"I`ll have to think about it...busy with some things at home..."replied Raimu

"Oh,fine but if you ever change you`re mind just tell us."replied Matt

Raimu got up and walked out of the class and into the he was about to walk out of the school Kari ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Rai."smiled Kari

"Hey."smiled Raimu

"Listen Rai...can I speak to you in private?"asked Kari

Raimu looked at Kari`s sneaky smile then walked out of the school and sat in a leaned over the table and ordered a cherry flavoured slushy.

"So what`s up?"asked Raimu

"I know this is gonna sound crazy and all but you can`t tell anyone!"whispered Kari

"Ok..."replied Raimu.

"Me and Davis found a wallet during gym class."smiled Kari giving Raimu a large he opened it he found a good amount of american dollars in closed it and then looked up at Kari with a really surprised look on his face.

"You sharing the cash?"smiled Raimu giving the wallet back to Kari.

"No,remember Mimi?"asked Kari

"Yeah..."replied Raimu

"She told me that she can get really cheap holiday tickets...and I know this sounds crazy...*Slurp*...we`re going to america for a week!"smiled Kari

Raimu smiled but inside his chest he felt slightly crushed,he just started getting used to having Kari around and now she just goes on a holiday leaving him alone...

"Enjoy you`re selfs and don`t forget to bring me a mug."smiled Raimu trying to play it cool.

Kari frowned then placed her hands on Raimu`s slightly larger hands and smiled.

"You think I wasn`t going to ask you to come with me?"smiled Kari

"Really?...hmm..i`ll have to ask Impmon.I got an idea,what time you heading over to Mimi?"asked Raimu

"Now to be honest,I was going to go and get changed in the bathroom.I`ve got my clothes in my bag."replied Kari reading the time from a large wall clock.

"and where are you going to meet her?"asked Raimu

"In her penthouse at the Korikaru flats."replied Kari

"Let me guess...loud romantic music?"asked Raimu

"You actually hear her music?"asked Kari

"Yeah and it gives me a headache."smiled Raimu

Kari finished her slushy and moved it to the edge of the table.

"Listen,how about you come to my place,get cleaned up then just cross the road over to Mimi`s place."offered Raimu checking his phone after recieving a message from Impmon.

"Sure.I could do with a shower...if that`s alright with Impmon..."smiled Kari

"Yeah...uhm..we should get moving..."replied Raimu putting his phone back into his pocket and standing up followed by walked out of the cafe and started walking towards Raimu`s they arrived Raimu opened the door to find Impmon still playing and eating a pizza.

"Welcome home lover boy!"chuckled Impmon after letting out a loud swear at another giggled as she entered into Impmon`s lair,Raimu closed the door behind them and walked into the kitchen.

"Want you drinking?"asked Raimu

"Im good."smiled Kari walking into the living room and standing behind the couch,watching Impmon playing his game.

Raimu walked over to Kari and gave her a cold can of Cherry cola(Impmon`s cherry cola),while he drank an energy drink.

"Ahem,we got a guest buddy."said Raimu sitting down on the couch.

Impmon quickly turned around to find Kari,drinking his drink.

"If you two are gonna do anything,do it in you`re room."said Impmon as he placed the headset back on his head and continued looked over at Kari who had a blushed turned over to Impmon and pulled the controller out of his hand really fast.

"No!I`ve got the harrier strike and im not letting you screw it up!"yelled Impmon

"Clean up this sty."replied Raimu

"IT`S YOU`RE MESS!"yelled Impmon

"I was at school,and when I was home,I was sleeping!"replied Raimu

"Whatever..."groaned Impmon jumping off the couch and picking up several chocolate rappers from on the floor.

"You can use my shower,follow me."smiled Raimu knowing that the main bathroom would be affected by Impmon`s messy followed Raimu into his bedroom.

"Okay here`s the bathroom,towel`s are in the top drawer and shampoo is in the on the shelf."said Raimu as he left closing the door behind returned into the living room and started playing Impmon`s game while Impmon cleaned the house.

"Rai...uhm...dude..."said Impmon while looking under the couch.

"What?"asked Raimu

"Look for you`re self."replied Impmon,throwing a tennis ball at Raimu and hitting the back of his head.

After a few minutes Kari came out of Raimu`s bedroom,dressed in a pair of jeans and a long white shirt with white running shoes and wet hair brown looked over at Raimu who was holding Impmon to the couch.

"Rai are you alright?"asked Kari

"Yeah,just had a talk with someone."replied Raimu punching Impmon`s shoulder and letting go.

Raimu stood up and walked into his bedroom.

"Im just gonna get washed real fast."said Raimu

Raimu walked out of his bedroom without a gazed at his chest,then quickly snapped out of her daydream and smiled.

"Impmon let Kari play."said Raimu

"Fine..."replied Impmon giving Kari a turned around causing Kari to gasp as she saw a marking on Raimu`s walked over to him and looked closley at it.

"Whats that?"asked Kari

"Oh that old thing?...it`s nothing.."replied Raimu

Raimu walked back into his bedroom and shut the door behind returned to the couch and sat next to Impmon.

"Want a drink?"asked Impmon

"Uh..sure."smiled Kari.

Impmon walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What you want?"asked Impmon from inside the kitchen.

"What do you have?"asked Kari

"Beer,Cider and water..."replied Impmon

"Water thanks."replied Kari

Impmon walked back into the living room and gave Kari a small cold bottle of jumped back onto the couch and sat down,watching Kari play the game awfully.

"You`re going to ruin my K/d/r!"said Impmon nervously.

"Uhm...sorry?"replied Kari

"Impmon you`re 100 deaths over kills!"yelled Raimu from inside the shower.

"Whatever!"yelled Impmon

Suddenly kari felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket,accepted the call and placed it by her ear.

"Hello?"asked Kari

"Hey Kari,it`s Tk...uhm...where are you?"asked Tk while standing outside Mimi`s house.

"Im at Rai`s place.."replied Kari

"Are you guys on you`re way?"asked Tk

"Hold on,I`ll check if he`s ready."replied Kari

Kari placed her phone on the couch,gave the controller to Impmon and walked over to Raimu`s bedroom slowly opened the door and walked noticed his bathroom door open,she couldn`t help and quietly,she peaked from over the door her eyes looked into the room,she saw Raimu wearing a shower towel,which was covering his waist down to his looked at his arm marking in the mirror,as his hand touched it he shut his eyes tightly as if he was in serious stood away from the door.

"Rai are you decent?"asked Kari

Raimu looked away from the mirror and wet his face.

"Yeah."replied Raimu as he walked out of the bathroom to find Kari standing next to the living room walked over to his drawer,pulled out a pair of boxers,socks and a white sleevles shirt.

"Uhm..I`ll wait outside."smiled Kari

Kari opened the door and closed it behind her,she then walked over to the couch and sat next to Impmon,who was watching an action movie,with several explosions.

"What you watching?"asked Kari

"Its a cut-seen!..now be quiet!"replied Impmon

Raimu opened his bedroom door and walked out wearing a black leather jacket with a black hood,a pair of black jeans and black stood next to the door,picking up his house keys.

"We good to go?"asked Raimu

Kari stood up and followed Raimu out of his walked into the street and crossed the road where they found Tk sitting on a bench playing with his phone`s stood up and hugged Kari,then shook Raimu`s hand.

"How`s the shoulder?"asked Tk

"Not bad.."nodded Raimu

They walked into the estate then went up the elevator to the top knocked a couple of times and they then waited in the hallway.

"You sure she`s even home?"asked Raimu

Suddenly the white wooden door was unlocked by Palmon.

"Hey `s in the living room."smiled Palmon

Tk,Kari and Raimu followed Palmon into the living room where they found Mimi arranging papers and watching a cooking show at the same time.

"Guess whose here."smiled Palmon

Mimi turned around and quickly stood up hugging Tk and all then sat down around a glass coffee spoke to Mimi while Tk and Raimu watched the cooking show.

"So whose going with you?"asked Mimi

"Tk,Davis,Yolei and Rai."smiled Kari

Palmon changed the television station and put it onto the the channel changed to the news channel the reporter started to talk about a certain virus in the tokyo region,causing most computers to over heat and fry they`re data cards.

"Digimon?"asked Kari

"Guess so...I`ll call Izzy."replied Tk,Tk then stood up,walked onto the balcony and dialled Izzy.

"Izzy,it`s Tk...you hear about this virus thats screwing up tokyo?"asked Tk

"Hear?Im experiencing it as we speak!"replied Izzy

"Im on my way."replied TK,he cut from the call and walked back into the living room.

"Izzy`s having some trouble with this 'virus',im gonna go lend a hand."said Tk walking over to the door.

"I`ll come with you."said stood up and walked over to Tk.

"What about the tickets?"asked Kari

"You don`t need us...you`re a smart girl."smiled Raimu

Raimu and Tk quickly left the apartment and took the elevator walked into the street and quickly ran over to Izzy`s the way to his house,Raimu received a call.

"Hello?"asked Raimu

"RAI THE INTERNET IS ACTING UP!"yelled Impmon

"Who is it?"asked Tk

"Impmon."replied Raimu

"Tell him to meet us at the park."replied Tk

"You hear that Impmon?Get your self to the park!"said Raimu,he then cut and put his phone away.

After ten minutes of running Tk and Raimu arrived at the park to find Impmon sitting under a tree.

"Hey bud,this way."said Raimu

"Bout time."replied Impmon.

Tk,Raimu and Impmon walked up a couple flight of stairs then stopped infront of a white knocked twice and a tall woman opened the door.

"Hello Takeru,how`s the family?"asked the woman.

"All good thanks."smiled Tk

Tk,Impmon and Raimu walked into the house and then into Izzy`s room shutting the door behind and Impmon stood amazed staring at a large server computer in the corner of Izzy`s room.

"Just on time guys...I called a couple of tamers that were in the area."said Izzy while quickly typing on his keyboard.

"Then how serious is this 'virus'?"asked Tk sitting on a nearby office chair.

"It`s giving me a hard time...it`s that serious."replied Izzy

Izzy`s doorbell rang a couple of times,then his bedroom door boys and two girls walked into the room closing the door behind them.

"You must be Izzy,right?"asked one of the boys which was wearing a green shirt.

"Yeah."replied Izzy

"Who are these two?"asked one of the girls that had red hair.

"Im Tk and this is to meet you."replied Tk

"Im Rika,this is Takato...but I don`t know these two.."replied the red haired girl.

"Im Zoe and this is Koji."replied the girl which was wearing a purple hoody.

"Pfft...they look weak.."whispered Impmon who was sitting on the desk beside Izzy.

"Doesn`t matter,you two are going to need all the help you can get."replied Izzy

"Great another Impmon..."groaned Rika

"Got something to say red?"asked Impmon angrilly.

"Watch it,you`re gonna blow."replied Rika

"Yeah I`ll tell you what you`re gonna blow!"replied Impmon

"That`s enough!If you two are gonna act like kids just head don`t have time for this."said Izzy angrilly.

"He`s cut it out."added Raimu

Impmon crossed his arms then walked over to Raimu`s side,while Rika smiled.

"Guys,the six server`s are now `re digimon are waiting for ."said Izzy

"Yeah,how do we get there?Ask nicely?"replied Rika

"If you could have waited I was gonna tell you to place you`re Digivice on the server,behind me."replied Izzy

Zoe,Koji,Rika and Takato all pulled out they`re digivices and stopped Tk,by grabbing his arm.

"What about Kari?"asked Raimu

"Izzy,will you tell her that we`re kinda busy?"asked Tk

"You got it."replied Izzy

Raimu shook Tk`s hand,then place his hand on the server.

"Ready?"asked Zoe

"Yeah,see you on the other side."smiled Tk

Suddenly the six tamers slowly turned into data and entered the and his team opened they`re eyes to find they`re digimon standing beside another larger tamers all stood up and looked at eachother.

"Welcome Humans...You arrived just in time."said a large knight Digimon wearing a red cape on his back.

Zoe looked around and saw that most of the forest was tainted with red trees,vines and fires burned the leaves.

"What happend to this place?"asked Zoe

"An unknown terror swept over these lands...it also took one of my best men."replied the knight Digimon

"Lord Cavamon will be avenged!"added a large dragon knight digimon.

"You guys look pretty strong...and you still weren`t enough to kill this guy?"asked Rika

"Yes child,that`s why we sent for are in need of the strongest digimon to help us."replied an angelic digimon.

"Who is the leader of you`re group?"asked The knight Digimon

Tk and Raimu looked at each other,then Raimu looked up at the Knight digimon.

"He is."said Raimu

Tk looked at Raimu surprised,then walked foward with Patamon sitting on his head.

"We`ve met before,I can trust you."said the digimon

"We have?"asked Tk

"Yes,you helped me defeat diaborumon."replied the knight digimon

"Diaborumon?You mean my brother Matt."smiled Tk

"Matt...yes I think you`re right."replied the digimon

"You step foward."said Crimson Gallantmon

Takato and Guilmon walked over to to Gallantmon.

"You`re heart flows with well being and friendship."nodded Gallantmon

"Please step foward daughter of the pure winds."smiled a hooded angel digimon.

Zoe and Gatomon walked over to the angel and stood infront of her.

"Guilt is only an illusion,clear you`re mind and free you`re self."smiled the nodded and looked at Koji somewhat ashamed.

"You...here."ordered the dragon digimon refering to and Gabumon walked over to the dragon digimon.

"Being...issolated...is..not..the..right...choice. "said the dragon digimon.

"Please step foward child."smiled venusmon

Before Rika could walk over to Venusmon,Raimu stopped Rika by placing his arm infront of her path.

"Don`t belive anything she says!She`s full of shit!"said Raimu angrilly.

"What do you speak of?"asked Venusmon

"What do I speak of?How about trying to kill us back at the golden tree?!"replied Raimu

"If I may ask forgivness,but that was not me.I have woken from my slumber to assist you six."replied Venusmon

"So that wasn`t you back at the tree?What about the other Olmpians?"asked Raimu

"They are all alive and unfortunatly so are the demon only defeated puppets."replied Venusmon

Raimu lowered his arm and let Rika and Renamon pass.

"Now that is cleared,may we continue with the ceremony?"asked Venusmon

"Go ahead."replied Raimu

"Even if you`re heart seems broken and crushed,anger is not the have learnt that the hard way..."smiled Venusmon

"Step foward..."said Dynasmon holding a large spear in his right hand,Raimu and Impmon walked over to him.

"You...a petty human and a mere rookie digimon...but also the Sixth Demon lord, me...what did you trade with them for you`re power?Riches?You`re soul?Or you`re entire life?"said Dynasmon coldly.

"Dynasmon what are you saying?"asked the knight digimon

"These two are trying to trick us!They`re gluttonus tricks are only to make our problems larger."replied Dynasmon

"Is this true child?"asked the angel digimon

"Show them the mark of the beast."grinned Dynasmon

Raimu looked at Impmon then to everyone`s amazment took off his hoodie revealing the mark that was burned into his skin.

"Foolish demon...trying to trick the wise.."chuckled Dynasmon

Raimu pulled his hoody back over his body,covering the group and the digi-lords stood staring at Raimu and Impmon.

"I traded nothing for this...they took everything from me..."replied Raimu

"There is only one thing we can do to belive you,and that is to view you`re past life."replied the angel digimon.

Raimu looked at Impmon then back at the Knight digimon.

"Fine...enjoy."replied Raimu

The six lords placed they`re hands on the angel`s scepter and closed they`re eyes.

Somewhere in the digital world...

A young boy with brown hazel hair and blue clothes laid on the dirt,weak and of him laid a beautiful young woman and a handsom young man,both with beaten faces and bloody young boy cried as he watched his parents crawl towards him weakly.

"Do you see the reason you do not intefere with my plans?"asked Myotismon as he walked towards then threw a yaamon next to six Devimon appeared next to Myotismon.

"What do you wish of them,master?"asked one of the devimon.

"Kill the parents and bring me the boy."grinned Myotismon.

Two of the devimon picked up Raimu and Yaamon and teleported into a dark and gloomy castle,where they placed Raimu on a metal table and straped him tightly.

"Let`s see what we can do to defeat the light."chuckled exacutionermon

They placed a hot poker on his arm and marked him with the mark of then pulled him off the table and threw him in a cage infront of myotismon,where he started to cry in pain as the freshly burned mark started to bleed.

Two years later...

A boy with black hair sat in a kitchen wearing a black jacket and blue jeans,next to him sat a girl,with jet black hair and a pink flower,holding his hand tigthly while he drank a hot chocolate.

"Kids,listen."said an adult man from inside the living young girl ran into the living room while Raimu walked after her somewhat sat down on an armchair watching his cousin sit by the christmas tree beside her `s uncle sat next to him and placed his arm around Raimu`s shoulder.

"This used to belong to you`re dad...take care of it."smiled his uncle giving him a brighly wrapped smiled then started to open it until he reached the cardboard box,he pulled the lid off and in the box he found some photos,a watch,a small silver box and a box of badges his father received from the airforce,Raimu picked up the watch and gave it to his uncle.

"I can`t have that."smiled his uncle

"He was you`re brother too...you deserve this uncle."smiled Raimu

His uncle took the watch out of Raimu`s hands then slipped it on his wrist,a tear left his eye he then smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Raimu placed his gift box on the couch then jumped off,pulled a small box from under the couch and walked over to his cousin and auntie.

"Hey Ada."smiled Raimu sitting behind Ada,his quickly turned around with a smile on her face as she saw the placed it infront of her and smiled as he watched her open it.

As the box lid fell onto the ground a brightly coloured pink egg rolled onto Ada`s lap,the crest of sincerity was carved on the shell of it.

"what is it?"asked Ada

"That`s a digi-egg,and this also belongs to you."smiled Raimu giving Ada a purple took it out of his hand and looked at it then jumped onto Raimu and hugged him tightly.

The six Digimon stopped from reading his past then looked down at him all somewhat ashamed to label Raimu as a demon.

"You poor child...It seems we owe you an apolgie."frowned Venusmon

"Save it."replied Raimu coldly.

"Through you`re life you have suffered and have been following the wrong roads...but it seems you are following the right road being able to cower from the darkness,you can only accept it and use it to you`re advantage."said Dynasmon

"Can we leave now?"asked Impmon

"Yes...goodluck."smiled Venusmon

In an instant they found themselvs standing in the street of a digital city.

"Where are we?"asked Rika

"No idea..."replied TK

Zoe and gatomon started to stare through the window of a shop,Rika and Renamon then walked over and started to stare too.

"What is it?"asked Koji

The girls didn`t reply,Koji walked over and started to look through the window,not really seeing anything special,while Raimu and Tk asked digimon about the city.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"asked Tk

"Except all you things...nope."replied the tedimon

"Things?You mean humans?"replied Tk

"Yes 'humans'."replied Tedimon

"What did the human look like?"asked Tk

"It was a girl...and a weird Biyomon followed her around town...they were looking for something called the 'emerald crest'...weird girl.."replied tedimon

"Emerald crest?...Rai!Listen!"said Tk

Raimu and Impmon walked over to Tk and Tedimon.

"What?"asked Impmon

"Tedimon said he saw a girl and biyomon walking around town looking for an emerald crest."replied Tk

Raimu turned around to Tedimon.

"Did she have black hair? and was biyomon kinda purple?"asked Raimu

"Yes...I have to go now..."replied tedimon as he walked away.

"Ada.."mouthed Raimu as he looked at Impmon.

"You think so?"asked Impmon

"A purple biyomon?Im sure!"replied Raimu

"You know them?"asked Tk

"Yeah...listen..me and Impmon are going to go and look for `ll meet you at the highest point of the city."said Raimu shaking Tk`s hand.

"Okay,what about the others?What do I tell them?"asked Tk

"I`ll be back and that I had to go somewhere."replied Raimu as he walked away followed by Impmon.

Raimu and Impmon ran down the street and into an alleyway where they found a group of botamons playing with some cards,Impmon walked over.

"Have you seen a Biyomon any where around here?"asked Impmon

"Yes sir...she was with a human..they went that way!"replied the youngest and Impmon followed the botamon`s directions and walked down the they were walking down the alleyway they saw a small note book on the picked it up and started to read.

'July 15th

I can`t seem to find the crest anywhere...Im starting to give up..but atleast I still have Biyomon to keep me company.I just hope Lucemon can keep his word until I found the crest.'read Raimu

"Fuck!"yelled Raimu throwing the notebook onto the ground.

"What?"asked Impmon

"It`s Ada`s has auntie and Uncle and he wants the crest for them...Even if she finds it,he isn`t going to be have to save them."replied Raimu

"Who knows where they could be right now!"replied Impmon

"We have to find this emerald crest,Ada and Biyomon are looking for it too."replied Raimu

"Want to know where the emerald crest is?"asked a wizardmon from inside the shadows.

"Why would you help us?"asked Impmon

The wizardmon walked out of the shadow holding his staff tigthly.

"Im a friend of Gatomon`s and I owe her a favor."replied Wizardmon

"How can we belive you?"asked Raimu

"Lieing isn`t my ,wouldn`t you risk trusting a stranger to save you`re Ada?"asked Wizardmon

Raimu looked at Impmon then lifted his head back to Wizardmon.

"Fine,where is she?"asked Raimu

"First I have a gift for you."grinned Wizardmon pulling a small pentagram out of his chest pocket and throwing it into Raimu`s looked at it closly.

"What do I do with this?"asked Raimu

"Place it in you`re digivice,and you`ll know."replied Wizardmon

Raimu obeyed wizardmon and placed the pentagram in an open slot on the back of his glowed a deep purple colour then returned to normal.

"And know about you`re is in the heaven Realm,the only place you can`t evolve in."replied Wizardmon

"Then how am I going to get to her?"asked Raimu

"With that medalion I gave you,you will be able to evolve into a ...certain 'hero'."grinned Wizardmon

"After we evolve how are we getting to heaven?"asked Raimu

"Leave that to me."replied Wizardmon

Raimu lifted his digivice.

"Say : Lord digivolve."said Wizardmon

"Lord Digivolve!"said Both Impmon and Raimu then strarted to transform together into a Lord digimon,after the purple aura faded Raimu and Impmon evolved into an ancient digimon.

"Who are we?"asked Raimu in an eerie voice.

"The digimon you two are at the moment,used to be Lord Necromon the defender of hell."replied Wizardmon

"Who?"asked Raimu

"He used to be one of the Royal knights until Leviamon ate him."replied Wizardmon

"Oh...anyways can you take us to her now?"asked Necromon

"You got it."grinned Wizardmon causing white starts to flash around Necromon found himself staning on a grassy floating island in the middle of a golden started to walk on the path of the islands.

"Stop there!"said Seraphimon holding his blade tightly.

Necromon stopped walking and slowly turned his head pulled a razor-sharp obsidian spear of his back and slammed it on the ground.

"Lay down you`re blade."said Seraphimon as he slowly landed infront of Necromon.

"Im looking for a human and a you seen any in you`re lands?"asked Necromon

"I cannot say that I have."replied Seraphimon

"Lord Seraphimon,return to you`re people.I can take care of this demon."said a pink armoured digimon from behind Necromon.

"Crusadermon,are you sure?I feel a strong aura emiting from him."replied Seraphimon

"Yeah,I can take him."nodded Crusadermon

Seraphimon flew into a large crystal and gold castle leaving Necromon and Crusadermon standing on an island staring at each other.

"Get out of the way!"said Necromon slamming his spear on the ground.

"Can`t do that..."chuckled Crusadermon

Necromon placed his spear in the ground the placed his hand over his metal ripped his armour off and started to evolve to his mega the purple aura left Beelzemon stood in Necromon`s quickly covered the heavens and all sorts of spirits surrounded Beelzemon and Crusadermon.

"A demon lord?!"flinched Crusadermon

Beelzemon picked up his spear and pointed it at Crusadermon.

"I warned you,didn`t I?"chuckled Beelzemon practically feeding off Crusadermon`s fear.

"Give them back!"yelled Crusadermon quickly trusting her spear towards Beelzemon only to be parried then knocked to the ground,she quickly rolled over and tackled Beelzemon to the quickly grabbed Crusadermon from her shoulder and jumped into the air then throwing her into the Crystal castle shatering a large ammount of chuckled but then looked behind him and found several angel digimon holding they`re weapons tightly.

"Wow...Angels really are stupid,huh?"chuckled Beelzemon

"The demon lords have declaired war on the `re demise will be the first step towards glory!"replied Seraphimon

"Cut the glory speach,we all know Im going to enjoy taking my time as I watch you burn in the stomach of Leviamon."grinned Beelzemon

"Who are you?"asked Crusadermon as she landed behind Beelzemon somewhat injured.

"The name`s... `t forget it."grinned Beelzemon

In a few flips and slashes sixof the angel digimon fell to the ground bloody and grabbed one of the angewomon and threw it at Seraphimon.

"I warned you!"said Beelzemon

"You Beast!"replied Seraphimon

"What can I say?I`ve got the beast in me."replied Beelzemon

"SAVAGE WINDS!"yelled Crusadermon as she fired a violent and noisy gust of wind that threw Beelzemon into a mountain,saving Seraphimon.

Beelzemon looked at Crusadermon who was holding her spear tightly,he looked at the ground picked up a shard blade and ran over to Crusadermon,slamming both they`re blades together sending sparks across they`re Beelzemon was pulled back and held tightly while Crusadermon was backed up by Angewomon,Birdramon,Greymon and human teenagers ran over to the island.

"Rai...is that you?"asked Kari

"Huh?...Kari?.."replied Beelzemon looking over his right let go of Beelzemon as he walked over to Kari and kneeled next to her.

"What are you doing?!"asked Sora angrilly.

Beelzemon looked at Sora with a cold look then stood up.

"You wouldn`t understand..."replied Beelzemon as he turned around and walked over to Crusadermon,picking up the sharp blade again and pointing it at Seraphimon.

"Now tell me,WHERE IS THE EMERALD CREST?!"yelled Beelzemon

Crusadermon shook her head then walked over to Beelzemon holding her spear tightly.

"Why would you want it?"asked Crusadermon

"Get out of my way,or i`ll walk right through you!"replied Beelzemon

"I`d like to see you try."replied Crusadermon angrilly.

"Impmon Stop it!"said Angewomon placing her hand on his shoulder.

Beelzemon looked at Angewomon for a split second then turned his head back to quickly disarmed her and kicked her in her kidney,knocking her to the grabbed Seraphimon by the throat and slammed him to the wall,causing him to flinch and drop his weapon.

"Tell me...now!"yelled Beelzemon tightening his grip.

"I think...you`re...answer is laying behind you..."replied Seraphimon

"Answer?..."mouthed Beelzemon slowly looking backwards to find a black haired girl wearing a dark purple tank top and a pair of black pair of jeans with black her laid a purple feathered of them fell asleep and motionless.

Beelzemon let go of Seraphimon and walked over to the girl and de-digivolved back into Impmon and picked up the girl gently and removed her hair out of her then closed his eyes as a tear fell onto her forehead.

Kari watched Raimu as he pulled the girl beside a pillar and sat beside her holding her did the same for the a few hours Kari and Gatomon walked over to Raimu and Impmon,they sat next to them.

"Is she alright?"asked Kari quietley.

"Yeah...she`s fine."smiled Raimu letting go of her hand and looking at Kari.

"You really caused a problem around here,huh?"whispered Gatomon

"I guess..but I would have killed everyone just to find her."replied Raimu somewhat coldly.

"Wow..she must really mean alot to you.."said Kari somewhat jealous and sad.

"Yeah...well she`s probably the only family I have left.."chuckled Raimu as looked at the two silver bracers that were placed on her `s face quickly lit up and she lifted her head and looked at Raimu.

"Family?"asked Kari

"Yeah,her name`s Ada..and she`s my cousin."smiled Raimu

Kari examined Ada`s face then looked at Raimu`s and noticed a small Ada started to cough as her eye lids opened,showing her green quickly turned to Ada.

"Rai..?.."asked Ada

"Hey...how you doin?"smiled Raimu

Ada lifted her body and grappled to Raimu,hugging him tightly as they both let out sighs of the let go of Raimu and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Is he gone?"asked Ada

"Who?"asked Raimu

"That guy wearing the leather jacket."replied Ada

"Uh...yeah,we arrived just in time.."replied Raimu feeling guilt flow in his heart.

"Thanks."smiled Ada

"Im Kari."smiled Kari shaking Ada`s hand.

"Ada Suzuki."smiled Ada shaking Kari`s hand.

Tai and Matt walked over to Raimu,Kari and and Tai looked displeased.

"Rai,can we talk to you?"asked Tai

Raimu kissed Ada`s forehead then stood up and followed the two boys over to a large marble pillar far from the two girls.

"What`s wrong with you!"yelled Tai

"Tai,chill."said Matt placing his hand on Tai`s shoulder.

"Chill?He destroyed this place!"replied Tai

Sora and Izzy heard Tai yelling and quickly walked over to the pillar.

"Is everything alright?"asked Sora

"Look around yourself Sora!Look at what he did!"replied Tai

"It was totally worth it!"yelled Raimu angrilly

Tai,Matt,Sora and Izzy looked at Raimu displeased and somewhat worried.

"But why would you do this?"asked Sora

"You wouldn`t understand what Ive been through.."replied Raimu somewhat calmed.

"Stress wouldn`t have cause you to do this."said Matt

"Ada..the only family I have..."said Raimu sadly as he sat on the marble pillar,holding his head with both arms.

Kari,Gatomon and Ada walked over to the crowd.

"I had to find her before they did!"said Raimu

"They?..who are 'they'?"asked Sora

Raimu lifted his head and looked at Sora.

"You know who Im talking about!"replied Raimu

"The demon lords?...why would they want her?"asked Sora

Ada walked next to Raimu and placed her hand on his back.

"Because of this."replied Ada pulling a emerald Sincerity crest out of her pocket and holding it in her fingers.

"You got one too?"smiled Kari

"So there's NINE digi-destined?"asked Matt

As Ada was about to reply Venusmon and the rest of the Digi-squad teleported into the area,looking displeased at Raimu and Impmon.

"You betrayed us!"yelled Dynasmon quickly pointing his spear at Raimu.

Tk walked over next to Sora and Matt.

"Hey bro."nodded Matt

"You won't kill me!...one more wrong move and your one of them!"grinned Raimu

"Who is this?"asked Alphamon

"My name is Ada Suzuki."replied Ada

"You share,his blood...and fate..."said leopardmon

Ada looked at Raimu somewhat afraid,yet giving him a frown for guidance.

Raimu walked next to Ada and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever my faith is,I will protect them..."said Raimu

"Them?"mouthed Ada

"You have no right to stand against us!Return the crest and Leave this realm!"said Venusmon

"He's still one of us,give him another chance!"said Tk

"This Child does not have such a clear view of life as you and your friends do...he is the next in line to become a Lord..of great darkness and agony...and so does she!"said Dynasmon pointing at Ada.

"Its best to end them before they find they're true power!"said Gallantmon walking towards Ada.

"You try and harm her...I`ll make sure your death will be slow and painfull."said Raimu standing infront of Ada.

"Hehe...open your eyes fools...see your true intentions...your the last two keys to the gate..."echoed a demonic voice.

"Belphemon!"yelled Alphamon pulling out his sword.

"What are they doing here?"asked Venusmon with a surprised voice.

Belphemon and daemon flew over and stood on two large pillars.

"Give us the crests!"gnarled Daemon

Raimu walked infront of Kari and stood infront of her,protecting her from the demons.

"You dare intrude,Bastard child?"roared Daemon landing infront of him.

Belphemon walked over to Alphamon and leaned on his shoulder while holding his staff.

"If I may say,such respect towards this human is quite demeaning."grinned belphemon

"You have no say in what buisness we have."replied Alphamon while pushing Belphemon off him.

"That's Rude."grinned Belphemon,while the gem on the top of his staff turned to a dark purple amethyst.

"What do you want the Crests for?"asked Raimu

"Interested in lending a hand?"asked Belphemon

"No,just curious."replied Raimu

"Well in that hand us the crests and we'll be happy to show you."grinned Belphemon

"How stupid do you think we are?"asked Kari

"Not stupid enough...well,we may aswell just have our fun we you lives are all bound to fall for the worst.

"Do not fill the minds of these humans with your bickering."said venusmon

"Bickering?Do you wish to know your future?"asked Belphemon

Tai and Matt both nodded.

"You..as you grow older you will learn to be rejected,you will learn to be hurt and left with a heavy the people you love will leave you."grinned Belphemon while pointing at Tai

"And you...you are to find out the meaning of will loose all your self-esteem and get lost in the sickening world."said Belphemon while pointing at Sora.

"Don't believe him,he's just trying to get to you!"said Raimu

Sora looked at Raimu and nodded,while bearing a sad frown.

"Ive heard enough of your bullshit!"said Matt

"Yeah,me too."added Raimu

"Its about time."grinned Belphemon

Raimu and Matt pulled out they're digivices in sequence and held them and Raimu evolved into Beelzemon while Gabumon and Matt evolved into MetalGarrurumon.

"You take Belphemon,Ill take Daemon."said Beelzemon while pulling out his hand cannon from his holster.

Beelzemon looked back at Ada and Kari then turned around to find Daemon flying towards was picked up savagley and punched while they flew up into the dark ran towards Belphemon but only to be tricked by an illusion,a dark comet threw Metalgarrurumon onto the floor.

"Daemon!Teach him how to fly!"yelled Belphemon

Daemon threw Beelzemon into the ground,as Beelzemon hit the ground a large dust cloud surrounded him making it hard for him to walked over to Beelzemon and grabbed him by his neck.

"Weak.."grinned Daemon as he slowly tightend his grip.

Suddenly a large golden spear ripped through Daemon's talon,allowing Beelzemon to quickly turned around while letting out a painfull roar to find Crusadermon holding the golden spear.

While Daemon flew into the air,crusadermon rushed towards Beelzemon and helped him up.

"Are you okay?"asked Crusadermon

"Just Dandy!"grinned Beelzemon as he quickly picked up his hand cannon and fired six shots at six bullets all hit the back of his head,Daemon let out a loud roar of pain and crashed into the ground.

"You foolish children!You can never kill the dead!"yelled Belphemon

Suddenly Belphemon was tackled by Magnaangemon and slammed onto a pillar,punched roughly then thrown to the landed next to MetalGarrurumon and helped him up.

"They sure know how to pack a punch."groaned MetalGarrurumon

"Lets send these two back to hell!"said Magnaangemon

"Not just yet."grinned Beelezemon as he walked towards Belphemon.

Beelzemon kicked Belphemon into a corner and ripped his sleeve off his robe.

"Whats he doing?"asked Kari

Beelzemon fired a bullet into the air,then placed the front of his cannon on Belphemon's flesh,letting out smoke as it burned into his skin.

"Tell Lucemon that Im waiting for him."grinned Beelzemon as he placed his cannon back into his holster and threw Belphemon onto the ,content and proud of winning the fight walked back to his friends,then turned around as he felt a rock hit his shoulder.

"We will return!And we will destroy you from the inside!"yelled Belphemon

"Be my guest."scoffed Beelzemon

"Wait..where's Alphamon and the others?"asked Kari while looking around.

"There!"pointed Sora

The six knight digimon were standing on a mountain,next to them stood Rika,Zoe,Kenji,Takato and they're Digimon.

"What are they doing?"asked Beelzemon

"Care to find out?"asked Magnaangemon

"Lets go."replied Beelzemon

Crusadermon,Beelzemon,Magnaangemon,MetalGarrurumon carried Tai,Agumon,Kari and Gatomon to the top of the they arrived they found the digimon and humans all laying on the ground,weak and tired.

"What happend?"asked Magnaangemon while placing Kari and Gatomon on the ground.

"Ada,take Kari and get out of here!"said Beelzemon

"Yeah,take Sora too."added Metalgarrurumon

"Im sure I can take care of myself!"said Kari somewhat offended

Suddenly a large digimon crawled out of the ground,as it roared Kari,Gatomon,Tai and Agumon covered they're ears.

"How about that..."groaned Beelzemon while looking at the large digimon.

"Nothing we cant handle."said MetalGarrurumon

The left claw of the large digimon quickly swang and hit metalgarrurumon,knocking him to the ground.

"Now...thats a big bug.."groaned MetalGarrurumon

"Matt!"yelled Magnaangemon

Both Tai and Kari evolved to they're Mega levels,Wargreymon and Ophanimon.

Wargreymon flew towards the digimon and started clawing the top of its was then grabbed and thrown onto the ground,beside Metalgarrurumon

"I guess Its our turn."said Magnaangemon.

"Lets dance."grinned Beelzemon

Magnaangemon picked Beelzemon from his left arm,while Beelzemon fired multiple rounds towards the digimon.

"Leave some for us!"grinned Crusadermon as she ran towards the large digimon holding her goldenspear tightly,she was then followed by Ophanimon.

The large digimon was attacked by the six heroes,explosives,blades and beams of light ripped through its flesh.

The digimon let out a loud screaching sound,causing the six heroes to fall to the ground in slowly lost strength and fell onto the closed his eyes and started to have a the faces of all his friends and loved ones,it shocked him back stood up and walked over to Magnaangemon.

"Get up!"yelled Beelzemon shaking then helped Magnaangemon up.

"What are we gonna do?!"yelled Beelzemon

"Uh...I got it!It may not work...but we should try!"yelled MagnaAngemon

"Go on!"replied Beelzemon

"We have to Evolve together!"yelled Magnaangemon.

" How?!"yelled Beelzemon

"I dont know!"replied Magnaangemon

"Thats really helpfull!"yelled Beelzemon

Suddenly both of them started glowing in purple and gold felt they're minds bind and grow stronger,as the aura faded one large digimon was left,wearing golden armour and holding two large golden digimon stoped the screaching as it saw the outcome of the two mega digimon.

"Claws up buddy!"grinned MagnaBeelzemon as he ran towards the larger digimon firing his the bullets hit the digimon slowly got shorter.

"Let's end this!"grinned MagnaBeelzemon as he kicked the Digimon into data.

MagnaBeelzemon landed next to they're friends and de-digivolved back into Raimu and ran up to Raimu and hugged him tightly and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You guys did it."smiled Kari

Kari let go of Raimu as he turned towards Tk and shook his hand.

"If you ever make me say another stupid pick up line such as 'Claws up buddy'.I will throw you in a well."whispered Raimu

"Wasn't me..."replied Tk

Raimu and Tk looked over at Patamon.

"Sorry guys."smiled Patamon

At the back of the crowd was Impmon and Gatomon,holding hands..or more like hand and paw.

Venusmon and Alphamon walked over to the crowd after recovering from the battle.

"You defeated the virus...thank you."smiled Venusmon

Impmon walked over to the two knight Digimon followed by lifted his finger and pointed it at Alphamon.

"So you're the LEGENDARY knights? You didnt even fight!"pointed Impmon causing Gatomon to giggle. walked over to Impmon and pulled him away from the knights before he could start a rough conversation.

Alphamon turned his head towards Raimu and Kari,who were in arms.

"Thank you for your assistance in our ..we still have to clean up the mess the virus left..."said Alphamon

"We'll take care of guys go home and get some rest."smiled Rika

"You sure about that?"asked Tk

"Yeah,it's the least we could do."nodded Zoe

"Any ideas how we can get home?"asked Matt

"Just count to five,and you'll be in your world."replied Venusmon

Tai,Sora,Kari,Tk,Raimu and Matt all counted to five and in an instant found themselves standing in Izzy's room.

"Wheres Gatomon and Impmon?"asked Kari

"I can't track them..they're not in the digital world.."replied Izzy

"They'll be fine..."said Raimu

"Yeah,I guess so."smiled Kari

"Well I don't know about you guys,but Im getting back to sleep."yawned Tai

"Yeah,me too."yawned Sora

They left Izzy's apartment and walked down the stairs.

"Kari,you feel like staying over tonight?"asked Raimu

"Fine with me."smiled Kari

"Yeah,just don't forget you got school tomorrow."said Tai

Matt and Tk walked towards they're home,Tai walked Sora home and Raimu and Kari walked to Raimu's they arrived Raimu unlocked the door and closed it behind Kari as she entered the apartment.

"Want a drink?"asked Raimu as he threw his house keys onto the table and opened the fridge.

"Uhm,cola thanks."smiled Kari while sitting down on the couch.

Raimu pulled out a beer and Can of cola from the fridge,then closed gave Kari the cold Soda.

"Thanks." smiled Kari while she opened the can of soda.

Raimu took a sip of his cold beer and placed it on the coffee table,while he turned the Tv on.

"What you feel like watching?"asked Raimu

"No,idea."smiled Kari

"Here you find something,I'll fix the bed up for you."said Raimu giving Kari the remote and standing up,walking to his bedroom and opening the He changed the bed covers and pillow skipped through the channels untill she found _The NoteBook_ playing on a placed the remote on the coffee table and watched the film happily.

After totally covering the bed with new covers and pillow cases,he walked into the living room and placed a pillow and cover on the couch.

"What you watching?"asked Raimu while throwing the old covers into a the washing basket.

"_The Notebook_,It's a romance.."smiled Kari while watching the film.

"What's it about?"asked Raimu

"There's this guy,that's poor and this woman that is rich and kinda chained up,cause of her parents...its like Romeo and Juliet...except he's poor."replied Kari

"Sounds good."smiled Raimu

"Come and watch it with me."smiled Kari

After placing the wash basket next to the front door,Raimu walked into the kitchen and started washing the dishes and glasses.

"Need a hand Rai?"asked Kari while looking over the couch.

"Im good,your film already over?"asked Raimu as he dried the dishes with a clean cloth,then placing the dishes and glasses in the then walked into the living room and climbed over the back of the couch and landed next to Kari.

"If you like you can use my shower,its got shampoo,shower gel..whatever you need."said Raimu

"Thanks."smiled Kari as she stood up and walked into Raimu's then entered his bathroom and locked the door behind could hear the sound of water hitting the shower floor.

"You hungry?"asked Raimu

"Kinda yeah."replied Kari

"Hungry...hmm..."taught Raimu as he opened the freezer and looked at what they had in it.

"Pizza,steaks,buns...cushion?"mouthed Raimu,pulling out a frozen cushion out of the freezer.

After looking through the spices and and bread he had in the kitchen,he decided to make some steak defrosted the steaks in the microwave,placed the steaks on a pan,cooked them,cut the two bread rolls in half,placed the steaks,some pepper and salt,lettuce and closed the buns.

He placed the two sandwiches on seperate plates and served them on the living room table,placed two glasses and two bottles of ran into his room and pulled out a pair of jogging pants and a then rushed out of his room and walked into the main bathroom,turned on the tap and quickly took a he heard Kari walk into the living room he put on his clothes and walked out of the main bathroom,all clean and fresh.

"I hope you don't mind,but I borrowed some of your clothes."said Kari with a blushed face and wearing a slightly bigger shirt.

"No worries,you look good in it."smiled Raimu walking over to the living room table and pulling out Kari's sat down on the seat with a blushed face and enoying the smell of the delicious looking sat down infront of Kari and opened the two beers.

"Oh,I shouldn't drink."said Kari

"Just one beer,plus we're all out."smiled Raimu

"Fine."smiled Kari picking up the bottle and tapping it with Raimus'.

"Cheers."smiled both of them as they poured some beer in they're glasses.

"I hope you like it,Impmon taught me how to make this."smiled Raimu

"Wow...seriously?"asked Kari

"Yeah...less time for him to waste,if I knew how to cook."chuckled Raimu causing Kari to giggle.

Kari took a bite of the sandwich and smiled as she watched Raimu watching her reactions.

"What ya' think?"asked Raimu

"It's great."smiled Kari

"Fantastic,I don't have to order Pizza now."chuckled Raimu

After eating and enjoying themselves,Raimu picked up the plates and placed them in the sink while Kari placed the two glasses in the sink and threw away the two bottles.

"What time do you usually sleep?"asked Raimu while looking at the wall clock.

"Around ten..cause if I stay up later,I won't get up."replied Kari while she rinsed the plates.

"Oh...time really flies huh?"chuckled Raimu

"What time is it?"asked Kari while she turned off the water and dried her hands in a clean cloth.

"Midnight..."replied Raimu

"We should sleep,we got school tomorrow."frowned Kari

They walked into Raimu's bedroom and turned the lights on.

"Here you go,if you need anything just call."said Raimu

"And what about you?"asked Kari

"Im sleeping on the couch for tonight."replied Raimu

"I wouldn't feel comfortable taking your bed and making you sleep on the couch."replied Kari

"Right,which side you want?"asked Raimu

Kari laid down on the left side and covered herself with the red velvet then turned off the lights and got in turned around and hugged Kari while kissing her neck.

"Goodnight."smiled Raimu

"Night."smiled Kari

The both of them fell asleep holding each other's hands.

The next morning...

Raimu woke up to the sound of the alarm ringing,he turned over to turn it he slammed the Snooze button,he jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom,washed his face and arranged his then walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Goodmorning beautiful."smiled Raimu

"Morning Handsome."giggled Kari

Kari let go of Raimu,he turned around and together they shared a moment of silence as they're lips came in contact,after a long kiss they seperated and looked each other in eye for a few seconds.

"We should get ready for school."smiled Raimu

"Your right."smiled Kari.

Raimu walked back into his bedroom and pulled his uniform out of the wardrobe.

"Rai...I just taught of a problem..."said Kari as she left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom to find Raimu changing into his uniform.

"Which is?"asked Raimu while closing the zip on his school pants.

"What about my uniform?What am I gonna wear?"asked Kari

Raimu opened the wardrobe and pulled out a smalled uniform,he placed it on his bed.

"This should fit you,and before you stole the wrong size.."said Raimu

"Uhm..Rai..can I ask you something?"asked Kari while looking at the pants.

"yeah?"asked Raimu while closing his shirt buttons.

"Can I modify these pants a bit?"asked Kari

"Sure,What you got in mind?"asked Raimu

Kari picked up the pants and walked into the bathroom,picked up a pair of scissors and cut the pants,she then stiched the edges of the pants with some thread she found sticking out of the walked out of the bathroom and showed Raimu the pants.

"Wow,you were fast...where'd you learn to sew that well?"asked Raimu

"Summer camp."smiled Kari

Raimu looked at Kari with a smirk,but then noticed she wasn't burst out laughing,while he tightend his tie.

"What's so funny?!"asked Kari angrilly.

"You seriously went to Summer camp?"asked Raimu

"Hey,I was only 12!"replied Kari

"Only?"smirked Raimu as he slipped a pair of socks on his feet.

Kari slipped out of the pair of jogging bants she was wearing and quickly slipped into the pair of school shorts she just shorts reached to her knees.

"Well,I gotta admit camp taught you how to use thread."smiled Raimu while walking towards her and wrapping his arms around lips slowly carassed her lips,after a minute of silence they seperated from the kiss and let go of each then finished getting dressed and left the bedroom.

"Hungry?"asked Raimu

"Nah,ill get something from the thanks for the offer."smiled Kari

Raimu closed the fridge door,picked up his keys and opened the front walked out first,followed by walked out of the apartment block and made their way to their school.

As they made their way towards school,Raimu listened to Kari's stories and jokes,once and a while letting out a faint chuckle.

"Am I boring you mister?"asked Kari,crossing her arms and frowning.

"No,I insist,please carry on."smiled Raimu after looking at his watch.

"Well IM SORRY THAT IM NOT ENTERTAINING!"yelled Kari

"What?I didn't say anything!"replied Raimu

"I know,I just wanted to see your face."smiled Kari

Suddenly out of no-where Impmon landed infront of the two,holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Impmon!..you can't just be running around town!"gasped Kari,Raim nodded and forced Impmon into his backpack.

"Sorry brother,can you still breathe?"asked Raimu

"Where you two going?!"asked Impmon

"School..."replied Kari

"Forget school!I have to show you something Rai!"replied Impmon

"What ever it is,it can wait."replied Raimu

"AGUMON AND THE OTHERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"yelled Impmon

Raimu and Kari suddenly stopped pulled his backpackk off his shoulder and opened it.

"What are you guys up to?"Kari asked,gently taking the paper out of Impmon's hands.

"The others are worried but don't want to hastle the others...So..I came to ask you two!"chuckled Impmon

"Fine,Kari you go to school and warn the others.I'll go check in."said Raimu

"Okay!Be careful!"nodded Kari,kissing Raimu's Impmon and Raimu could tell she was worried for some reason.

Raimu followed Impmon into an old and forgotten train station,after turning several dark passages he found several of his digital friends waiting around a camp fire -Hawkmon and Veemon were both praying.

"Rai!"cheered the Digimon.

"What's going on?What's the matter guys?"asked Raimu,he then turned his toward Veemon and Hawkmon."Why are you two praying?"asked Raimu

"A horrible virus is attacking your world!..We need to hurry and stop it!"cried tentamon

Raimu grew angry over all the Digimon's worries and stress.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"he yelled - freezing all the digimon in their footsteps.

"Okay,now what?"asked Veemon

"Rai!"said Sora and Izzy both running towards the group.

"Great!Some brains."Raimu said greeting Izzy and Sora

"What's going on?"asked Sora

"Tentomon said a virus is attacking could deal some serious damage."said Raimu

"So what do we do?"asked Agumon

"Isn't this the train we took to come back to earth?"asked Izzy,looking at the nearby cable car.

"Now isn't the time Izzy!"said Sora

"No,to be honest,it is!Sora,Rai!Get in!"said Izzy,he then started playing with the wouldn't walked over,cracked his knuckles and kicked the door,opening it wide open.

"After you guys."smiled Raimu

Sora,Biyomon,Tentomon and Izzy climbed in and sat and Raimu climbed in and shut the door behind themselves.

"Now what?"asked Raimu,taking a seat beside Sora and Biyomon.

"It should take OFFFF!"gasped Izzy,holding onto his seat as the cable car zoomed off into the digital world.

"Next Stop Earth!"buzzed the cable cart.

Ten days later...

Raimu was woken up by he got up he started to shiver,his clothes were all gone.

"Biyomon!Where are we?"asked Raimu

"I don't know!..ahem..you should put some clothes on before you catch a cold."coughed Biyomon

Raimu stood up and looked around,he then saw Sora sleeping under a seat and Izzy sleeping on Impmon.

'A gift from a friend.'Raimu read off of a small white tag,he opened the parcel and found a bunch of clothes.A black sleevless shirt,grey long shorts,black running shoes a pair of black fingerless gloves and a black sleevless quickly put them on and grinned,like a child would when he woke up on christmas night to find his gifts under the tree.

"Sora..earth to sora...hello?"asked Raimu,kneeling down to Sora and poking her head...No response..

"Sora wake up!"said Raimu,with a louder and more aggresive eyes sprang wide open to find Raimu kneeling over quickly stood up and covered her body with her arms.

"Here,you should put these on before the others wake up."smiled Raimu

Sora ripped open the parcel and spread out the parcel contained a yellow short sleeved shirt,a pair of blue jeans a red pair of shoes and a pair of red gloves.

"How do I look?"smiled Sora,showing off in her new gave her a thumbs up,while Raimu nodded and let out a faint chuckle.

"Uhm,Sora we should wake Izzy and the others up."said Biyomon

"I've got just the thing."chuckled Raimu,walking over to Izzy,Impmon and then quielty kneeled beside them...

"WAKE UP GUYS WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!"yelled Raimu

All three of them sprang up,all holding onto a nearby seat.

"Wait a second..we're not on the ocean..."grumbled Impmon

"What makes you say that?"chuckled Raimu,while the girls giggled.

Impmon walked over to the door and opened then stepped outside and looked ,Biyomon and Sora followed.

"Where..are we?"asked Biyomon,looking at the waving flags were american flags.

"We're...in..America!"gasped Sora

"That can't be good.."frowned Raimu,sitting down beside the cable car.

"Rai,do you have your digi-vice?"asked Sora

"Here you go Sora."smiled Biyomon,giving Sora her did the same and gave it to Raimu.

Suddenly Raimu sprang up and lifted his digi-vice in the air,he didn't blink once.

"SORA! There's something around here!My digi-vice is freaking out!"exclaimed Raimu

"So is mine!"replied Sora

"Rai!Sora!Look what I found!"said Izzy,walking out of the gave both of them a small headset.

"An earpiece?"asked Raimu

"I have no idea why would need them.."replied Izzy

Ring ring ring! -All earpieces started at the same time the three humans placed the earpieces in their ears.

"Hello?"asked Raimu

"Hello to the land of dreams."chuckled a voice over the earpiece.

"Who are you?"asked Raimu

"It starts with "G" and ends with "i"."replied "voice"

"IM NOT INTO GAMES!Now tell us who you are!"replied Raimu

"Alright! Alright,you may not know me but the other two name is Gennai,Im going to help you digi-destined in what ever way possible."replied Gennai

"Gennai!"chuckled Izzy

"It's good to hear from you too Izzy."chuckled Gennai

"Gennai,could you please explain why you have brought all this way?..What's the purpose of all this?"asked Sora

"Before I answer any questions...You three need to check in your pockets and pull out anything you have."

They all did as Gennai had a pocket knife and a pair of blue goggles,Sora had a red ribbon and Izzy had a compass.

"Who has the goggles?"asked Gennai

"That would be me...what's so special about them?"asked Raimu

"You're the leader.."smiled Sora

"Exactly...since Tai isn't able to be with you will have to take his place."

"Uhm..Gennai..I have a red ribbon."said Sora

"That used to belong to your mother when she was a child...No actual reason for it but..for it to remind you of home when you feel alone."replied Gennai

"And I have a -(Gennai continues the sentence) Compass,yes that will always point you in the direction of your you ever get lost,it will show you the way to your friends."explained Gennai

"Now three should hunt down these virus's digivices will take you towards carefull!"

When the transmition ended,the group let go of their walked towards the American flag,turned around and placed the goggles on his black hair.

"Let's Vaccine this Virus!"said Raimu

End of Part 2!

Digimon is property of Bandai while the story is property of Liam Redfield.


End file.
